Maybe Sometime
by GilmoreBenson14
Summary: What if Mrs. Kim hadn't interrupted Luke and Lorelai in 1x12? Rated M because I never know where my mind will take me. Please review and let me know what you'd like to see in this story!
1. Now Or Never

The sounds of Sookie and Jackson laughing caught their attention and their heads turned simultaneously as they admired the sweet relationship forming between their friends.

"God that's nice," Lorelai commented.

"Yup," Luke replied, trying to recall the last time he felt that way around someone.

"The whole first date, beginning of the relationship glow…everything's new and exciting." God she wanted that with someone.

"Every joke is hilarious," he hadn't been on a date in ages.

"Every little touch is incredible," she playfully brushed her hand against his forearm.

Her touch ignited a fire within him, sending waves of electricity coursing through his veins. She had no idea the power her touch had over him.

"God, that's a good feeling," her verbal observation brought him back from his musings.

"It is at that," he agreed.

"I miss that," her voice acquired a sadness in its tone.

Oh how he wanted to give it to her. He wanted nothing more than to be her source of happiness. If only she would give him the time of day.

"You'll have it again," he told her, once again swallowing the burning desire to profess his feelings for her.

"I guess," she succumbed, hoping he was right.

For a short while, there was a comfortable silence between them. A series of thoughts attacked his mind, hitting him like a ton of bricks…hard and all at once.

 _Come on, Luke. Look at her. You want her. Maybe she wants you. Maybe she doesn't know she wants you. Maybe you should say something so she can share in this wanting._

 _What do you have to lose? Oh, yea, your best friend. This wouldn't be a Monica and Chandler situation where you'd get into bed together and justify sleeping with one another by saying "eh we were never that close anyway."_

 _Jeez. Look at you. You've been spending so much time around her that even your mind is making pop culture references._

 _If you tell her, you could change everything. It could be really bad. But it could also be really good._

 _It's such a risk. But would living forever with this secret be worth it?_

 _She's going to meet someone. She's going to fall in love with him. You're going to miss your shot._

 _Damnit, Danes, just say something. Say anything._

Before he knew it, the words just came out. He threw caution to the wind and just said it.

"You know, maybe sometime we could…"

 _Crap. Don't back down now. You already started. You have to go through with it._

He froze. The words refused to come out.

"We could…do what?" she urged him to continue.

He saw a hopefulness in her eyes. Maybe she was interested. Her eyes gave him all the courage he needed to finish his proposal.

"Well…I was just thinking…if you're not too busy…and you've watched all the movies on your list…and you're caught up on your work at the Inn…maybe we could…uh…" he trailed off.

 _You can do this._

He straightened his shoulders, swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Lorelai, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

Though somewhat surprised, her heart swelled at his question. She cocked her head and smiled back at him, hoping her face was adequately conveying the adoration she held for the man standing before her.

He looked down at his feet and began to shift in his place. She could sense that he was getting nervous and began to wonder why, until she realized that she hadn't yet given him an answer.

"Luke." she said, hoping her voice would encourage him to look up. It worked.

"Yes?" he asked, hopeful.

"I would love to have dinner with you sometime." She smiled back at him.

His face still seemed blank. She searched his eyes for any indication that he had heard her.

She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap.

Now it was her turn to be bombarded with thoughts.

 _Crap. He changed his mind._

 _He asked in the magic of the moment._

 _He doesn't want this. He doesn't want me._

 _Wait. Maybe he's just processing my response._

 _Maybe I should look up. It can't hurt, I mean, we're already past the point of no retur-_

Her racing mind was interrupted when she heard the stool next to hers being pulled out from under the counter. She looked up to find Luke taking a seat beside her, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. Holding her gaze, he reached for her hand and threaded his fingers between hers, giving a light squeeze. He pulled their joined hands up to his face, placing a light kiss on the back of hers. Returning his eyes to hers, he smiled harder than she had ever seen him smile before.

"Good. I can't wait." he finally said.


	2. Sweet Dreams

She'll never know how long they sat at that counter, just staring at each other like fools. Their hands never broke hold and she could have sat there with him forever if it were up to her.

They heard Sookie and Jackson start to get up and overheard their exchange.

"This has been really nice," Jackson remarked.

"Really nice," Sookie agreed.

"So, can I walk you home?" he asked kindly.

Sookie responded by grabbing his hand and began leading him out the door of the diner.

"Goodnight, you guys," Sookie called over her shoulder.

"Night!" Lorelai replied. "Call me later," she said with a wink.

"I will," Sookie replied with a mischievous smirk.

After the two lovebirds left to go do whatever it was that they were going to go do, Lorelai returned her attention to Luke, whose grin still hadn't left his face.

"So…" she said.

"So…" he mimicked. "When can I take you out?" he asked, anxiously.

She couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness.

"Well, I have dinner with the Gilmore's tomorrow night. But I'm free on Saturday. Think you can wait until then?" she said, mocking his impatience.

"I've waited five years for you. What's two more days?"

"That's sweet," she melted at his openness. This was a side of Luke she didn't know existed. But she couldn't wait to see more of it.

Several moments of intense gazing passed before they were interrupted by the ringing of Lorelai's cell phone. She reached into her purse to retrieve the device and pulled it out, beginning to make her way toward the door. Luke, who still had one hand  
entangled with hers, pulled her back. When she felt the resistance he was giving, she pointed at his "No Cell Phones" sign mockingly, evoking an amused laugh from him.

"I think I can make an exception under the circumstances. I'm not too keen on taking my eyes off of you any time soon."

"Okay, Burger Boy. But just know that you're probably setting yourself up. I may use this against you every time someone calls me while I'm in this diner," she warned.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he replied, adoringly.

She flashed him a smile before flipping open her phone and lifting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Luke watched as a confused look washed over her face.

"Mrs. Kim, slow down…"

He could hear intense shouting coming from the other end of the conversation, but couldn't make out what was being said.

"Rory and Lane what?…No, no Mrs. Kim. Listen. They're at the movies…Yes, the movies…They went to meet Dean there about 2 hours ago. I assume the movie is just about finishing up…Wait, what?...Lane didn't tell you where she was going?...Oh my, I'm so sorry...You're  
going over there now?...Okay I'll meet you…Uh-huh…Bye."

She let out a long sigh as she hung up the phone and returned her attention to Luke.

She looked down at their fingers, which were still laced together and loved the feeling his touch brought to her.

"I hate to do this but I ha-"

"You have to go take care of it. I get it." he said, understandingly.

"Yea…but hey, we can continue this discussion later. If I can clear this up before it's too late, I'll come back tonight. Otherwise, you can expect me in here for coffee first thing tomorrow. And I'll call you later tonight either way."

"Sounds good," he said, looking forward to any interactions whatsoever with her.

Still holding his hand, she closed the space between them, rose up on her toes, and placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"Bye, Luke," she said.

"Bye, Lorelai."

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

Lorelai made her way to the outside of the Black, White, and Red movie theatre, where she was greeted by an out-of-breath, panic-ridden Mrs. Kim.

"Mrs. Kim, take a breath. This isn't healthy," she advised, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Here," Lorelai said as she reached into her handbag and pulled out an unopened bottle of water. "Drink this. It will help."

The worried woman took the bottle and proceeded to drink, finishing all but a few ounces.

As soon as she seemed to have finally calmed down, the doors of the building opened and the movie-goers began to file out.

Rory, Lane, and Dean made their way out and Lorelai watched as the girls' faces fell when they caught sight of their mothers standing there, waiting.

"Lane Kim. Come. Now," Mrs. Kim said sternly.

After Lane reached her mother, the two walked away in silence and headed to their home.

Lorelai turned her attention to Rory, who was obviously nervous and at a loss for words.

"Mom, I'm so-"

"Not now. Not here," she interrupted. "Say goodnight to Dean."

"Goodnight Dean," Rory complied.

"Goodnight, Rory."

Lorelai and Rory began to make their way across the square and back toward their house. As they walked, Rory explained how Lane wanted to get to know Dean's friend Todd and that Mrs. Kim never would have let her spend time with him. So, Lane had suggested  
a double date and, since Rory didn't want to put her mother into a situation where she would have to lie to Mrs. Kim, she chose to lie to her mother instead.

"Wow, you really are my kid," Lorelai observed after hearing Rory's explanation.

"Rory, listen. I appreciate your intentions. But I need to know where you are at all times, especially when you're wearing my shoes."

"I know, mom. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear."

"Okay. Good," Lorelai said, wrapping her arm around her daughter as they continued their walk home.

When they reached their front porch, Rory opened the door, went inside, and headed to her room to get changed into her pajamas. Lorelai did the same.

After completing her nightly routine, Lorelai made her way back downstairs and over to Rory's room.

"Come in," Rory said, after hearing a knock on the door.

Lorelai entered the room and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Okay," Lorelai began. "There's something I have to tell you."

Rory, who knew there were very few times when her mom brought up a serious topic of conversation, gave Lorelai her full attention.

"Okay. Hit me with it."

Lorelai drew in a deep breath.

"So, you know how Sookie and Jackson had their first date tonight and Sookie was nervous so she asked me to go with her and be Jackson's cousin's date?"

Rory nodded to indicate that she remembered.

"Okay, well, you see, Jackson's cousin isn't really the warmest fella. Or the kindest fella. Or the most normal fella. Basically he's a jackass who is terrified of tall women, namely me."

"He didn't like you because you're tall?" Rory inquired, unable to contain her amusement.

"Right. But that's not the point. What I'm getting at is that Rune left in the middle of the evening and so I decided to leave Sookie and Jackson alone and went over to the counter and hung out there with Luke. He brought out a deck of cards, we played  
some poker, talked a bit, and then he…" she trailed off.

"Then he what?" Rory pressed, the anticipation in her voice rising.

"He asked me out."

"He what?! He asked you out?! Oh my god! Finally! I've been waiting forever for this! Mom, I'm so happy for you!" Rory exclaimed as she lunged forward and threw her arms around her mother.

After pulling apart, Lorelai looked at Rory with a confused facial expression.

"Wait, so you're okay with this? You wouldn't mind if Luke and I dated?"

"Of course!" Rory replied. "You two are perfect for each other!"

"But what about all those things you said about how I can't date Luke? And how it would be really bad if we broke up? And how I should date Al because his food sucks?" Lorelai recalled the last time she'd had a conversation with her daughter about the  
possibility of her and Luke becoming an item.

"Mom," Rory said in an utmost serious tone. "Do you like him?" Lorelai nodded. "Do you want to be with him?" Lorelai nodded again. "Then be with him. I'm old enough and wise enough to know when two people have a connection. Your connection with Luke is  
undeniable. And he has never shown anything but care and consideration for me. Be with him. I am beyond fine with it."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, placed a kiss on the top of her head, and said "I'm glad we have your blessing."

She got off the bed and made her way toward the doorway.

Turning back around, she said "Goodnight, kid. I love you."

"Goodnight, mom. I love you too," Rory replied.

Lorelai then turned off the lights and shut the door. Looking at the clock in her kitchen, she realized it was 11:00 and probably too late to go back to Luke's. So she headed toward the living room, retrieving the phone on her way, sat down on the couch,  
and began dialing his number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered after the third ring.

"Hey. It's me. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was up."

"Luke…" she said suspiciously.

"Okay, yes, you woke me. But it's fine. I don't mind, as long as the interruption is a beautiful, blue-eyed woman who I happen to be crazy about."

Her heart jumped at his words.

"You know, for someone who doesn't say much, you sure know how to make a girl swoon." She told him.

"Yea, well, I'm quite the charmer when I want to be."

"I like it. A lot."

"I'm glad," he said. She could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

"So," she began. "I'm going to let you go back to sleep. But I'll be there in the morning for coffee and we can finalize our plans for Saturday then. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Great. Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight, Lorelai. Sweet dreams."

"You too," she said.

She hung up the phone and made her way up the stairs. No doubt she was going to have sweet dreams tonight.


	3. Crash Bang

"Mom! Wake up! I missed the bus!" Rory shouted, in an attempt to wake her mother from her slumber.

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open at first and, upon coming into some state of consciousness, they widened as she shot out of bed, slipped on her black and white converse, sprinted down the stairs, grabbed her keys, and said "okay, let's go."

By the time they were on the highway en route to Chilton, both had finally caught control of their breathing.

"What made you wake up so late, kid?"

"I was up all night studying."

"Great, so you're going to get locked out of another test. I swear to god, I am going to raise hell if that happens agai—"

"Mom, don't worry. I don't have a test," Rory said, cutting her off. "I just wanted to make sure I understood some of my physics stuff."

"Nerd."

"Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha." Rory replied sarcastically. "So where are you going after you drop me off?" She asked in a knowing tone.

"Judging by the way you just said that, I think you know where I'm going."

"Luuuuuuukeessss."

She didn't reply. She just smiled. Ear to ear. She'd never been more eager to see anyone in her entire life.

"You look happy," Rory observed.

"I am, kid."

There was a comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride. When they arrived at Chilton, Rory was relieved to find that she still had 7 minutes before her first class started. She got out of the car, said goodbye to her mom, and walked into the building and out of sight.

Ten minutes into her drive back to Stars Hollow, the only thing on Lorelai's mind was Luke. She'd never felt so giddy before.

 _Stop being ridiculous, Lorelai. He's just a guy. You've dated guys before. He's no different._

 _Who are you kidding? Of course he's different. He's Luke. He's the guy who opens early and stays open late, just to feed your caffeine addiction. He's the guy who comes over at 6 in the morning to fix your porch and yells at you for leaving your doors unlocked. He's the guy who has never once ceased to be there for you or your daughter. He's the guy. It's as simple as that. He's the guy, Lorelai. He's the guy._

She was brought out of her musings by a loud clap of thunder and rain was soon pouring down on her windshield. She turned on her headlights and flipped the wipers on full speed. Gripping the steering wheel as tightly as possible, she brought her full attention to the road ahead and slowed her speed to a crawl. It was one of those storms where it didn't matter how much driving experience or skill you had. It was still scary.

She cautiously allowed a small silver Taurus to merge into the lane before her, wanting to be sure that whatever cars driving on that empty road were in front of her so she could see and react quickly if anything were to happen. They continued down the road for a few miles and the storm seemed to have calmed down. Both cars picked up their speed, still cautious of the mass amounts of water covering the pavement. Just as a truck going in the opposite direction was about to pass them, it hydroplaned and swerved into their lane, smashing the silver Taurus head on. Lorelai tried to brake but her efforts failed and she barreled into the small car's rear. Then, everything went black.

She'd only blacked out for a moment before coming back to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she was immediately hit with different sensations of pain in multiple areas of her body. Through the now-shattered windshield of her Jeep, she could hear the desperate cries of an infant and she looked up to see that the small car in front of her was demolished. She reached for her cell phone, which was somehow still in the exact same place on her passenger seat, and called 911, requesting immediate help. After hanging up, she struggled to open her door and, despite the excruciating pain she was feeling, got out of the Jeep and stumbled to the vehicle in front of her. Thankful that the doors were unlocked, she opened the driver's door and found the young mother, who couldn't have been more than 19 years old, lifeless and not breathing. She pressed to fingers to the girl's neck but couldn't find a pulse and she was so tightly packed between the seat and the airbag that it would have been impossible for Lorelai to get her out.

She said a quick prayer, something she hadn't done in ages, and then turned her attention to the small baby girl in the back seat. She opened the rear door and unfastened the harnesses on the child's car seat. She carefully lifted the baby out, consciously supporting her head and neck. She knew moving the child could be dangerous but she also knew that leaving her there could be even worse. She held the little girl close to her shoulder and walked over to the truck to check on the driver.

He was alive and alert, but the shock prevented him from speaking or making any movements.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He just turned to look at her, eyes filled with terror and guilt, and nodded.

Shifting the baby into one arm, Lorelai lifted her other hand to grab his.

"I'm Lorelai," she said, hoping the gesture would assure him that she didn't blame him for the accident that had taken place. "What's your name?" she asked him, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Kevin," he replied. His shoulders started to relax and his breathing began to even out. "I am so sorry, Lorelai. I've been doing this job for fifteen years. I've never so much as gotten a speeding ticket."

"It wasn't your fault, Kevin. These roads are all but flooded. You can't control your tires' failure to grip the pavement. It wasn't something you could have prevented. These things just happen."

She squeezed his hand and he descended from his seat in the truck, following her back over to the young girl who was still motionless. His whole body began to shake and Lorelai could barely make out the words that came out of his mouth.

"I killed her." he whispered.

"You did not kill her, Kevin. The paramedics are on their way. She's going to be fi-"

Kevin looked over to find her eyelids slowly closing and her legs giving out beneath her. Moving quickly, he made his way behind her body, just in time to catch her as she blacked out for the second time. He gently laid her down on the road and took the crying baby from her arms. He heard sirens in the distance and as they got closer, everything around him became a blur.


	4. Aftermath

Lorelai awoke to the bright lights of the emergency room. It took her a few seconds recall the events leading up to her being there. She gradually began to remember the storm, then the accident, the baby, the young girl, and Kevin. She felt even more pain now than she remembered feeling when she woke up in her car. She was startled by the cry of pain that escaped her lips and was brought to full awareness when she heard a nurse speaking to her.

"Try and relax, sweetie," she looked up to find a fifty-something woman in Mickey Mouse scrubs sterilizing her arm and preparing an IV.

"I'm giving you medicine for the pain right now. It'll only be a few minutes before it takes effect."

"Okay," she managed. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Dr. Hastings will be over shortly to examine you and then we'll go from there, alright?"

Lorelai nodded before clearing her throat to speak.

"How's Kevin? And the girl? And the baby? Are they okay?"

"Kevin is just about to be discharged. Everyone is under the same understanding that he couldn't have prevented this accident, so his job is safe and no charges or violations are being held against him."

"Oh good. He was so scared."

"He said you helped calm him a lot."

She nodded again, giving a weak smile.

"Lea, the other driver was hurt pretty badly. She nearly died at the scene but they were able to bring her back. They're prepping her for surgery right now. It'll be a tough recovery but, if all goes well, she will be okay. Her baby, Emma, has a minor bruise on her face, but other than that, she's the picture of health. Emma's father and his parents are on their way to pick her up and take her home. Lea's parents are with Emma now and they plan to stay until Lea is in recovery."

"So everyone is okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Everyone is okay. How's the pain?"

"It's getting duller by the second. Thanks for the distraction."

"Anytime. I'll go let Dr. Hastings know that you're ready for him."

A few moments later, a tall man in a lab coat entered the room and introduced himself.

"Hi, Lorelai. My name is Dr. Hastings. I'm just going to order some tests and scans so we can see what's what and then we'll proceed from there, okay?"

"Okay."

After being wheeled around the hospital and undergoing multiple x-rays, head scans, an MRI, and blood work, Lorelai was brought into room 914 and transferred to a much more comfortable bed.

One of the ninth floor nurses came in to give her an update, letting her know that the doctor was just waiting on the results of all her tests and that he would be up to speak with her as soon as he had them. She also informed Lorelai that the hospital had called her mother, who was now on her way and that the insurance corporation that represented the semi-truck company had already had her car towed to a body shop, all damage was covered and the car would be fixed within two weeks.

After the nurse left the room, Lorelai fell asleep for around 20 minutes. She was woken up by Dr. Hastings entering the room.

"Hey, Lorelai. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but much better overall."

"Good! Well the good news is that there's nothing too serious. Your brain, spine, and organs are all intact and working properly, so we're not dealing with anything life-threatening. I am going to keep you here for a few days, though so we can monitor you and make sure everything remains okay. While you were out in the ER, I gave you a local anesthetic and stitched up the cut above your eyebrow. That should heal within a few weeks and it shouldn't leave much of a scar, if it leaves one at all. I'll prescribe you some medicated scar cream that you can start applying twice a day once the stitches dissolve. That should ensure that no mark is left. There are also some bruises on your face and various other parts of your body, so I'll also prescribe some extra-strength pain medication for the soreness those may bring. Your x-rays showed that four of your ribs are broken and that you have a fractured wrist. I'm going to have one of my interns come in and cast your wrist while I go talk to your mom, who I've been told is downstairs in the waiting room. The ribs, however, are going to have to heal on their own, so I'm going to give you some bandages that will help restrict movement in the upper torso area, but you will also need to take it easy for several weeks, okay?"

"Okay. And, besides that, everything else is okay?"

"Everything else is perfect. I'm going to go send my intern in to put your cast on and then head downstairs to talk to your mom. I'll have one of my nurses bring her up here when you're done being casted. And if you need anything else, just have them page me."

"Got it. Thank you so much."

"Of course. Try and get some rest."

"Will do."

He nodded and exited the room.


	5. Worth It

Luke's head shot up every time the sound of the bells on his door signified the entrance of another customer. He was almost embarrassed by how anxious he was to see her. He knew she was never one to rise early, so when she said "first thing in the morning" he didn't expect to see her before 9:00. But it was now 11:00 and all possible scenarios flooded his mind. He assumed that she'd had second thoughts and decided that she didn't want to date him. It made sense. He'd been dropping hints that he was interested in her for 5 years now. She'd never reciprocated any interest before. Maybe she was just feeling lonely. Maybe she was so emotional that she'd have reacted the same way if Taylor had asked her out.

 _Great. Now I just ruined my chances of a relationship with her AND the friendship between us. Super._

Another ring of the door caused his head to shoot up and Babette was sprinting at him. Grabbing onto his shoulders and trying to catch her breath, she said something in a panicked tone but all he could make out was "accident", "really bad", "beige jeep", and "Lorelai". And when he heard the name, he sat her down and sprinted up the stairs to his apartment. Turning on the TV, he flipped to the local news channel and there it was, a truck, a silver car, and a beige jeep – all three of them smashed and being towed away, debris covering the ground below them. He noticed the plush dice hanging from the rear view mirror and knew right away that it was her car. She'd snatched those out of Sookie's car 2 years back. He knew. He was there when she did it.

He grabbed his keys and waited for some sort of announcement as to where the people involved had been taken. He heard the words "Hartford Hospital" and was in his car in less than 20 seconds.

The hospital was half an hour away from Stars Hollow. He arrived in 18 minutes. He sprinted through the emergency room doors and stopped in his tracks to find Emily sitting isolated in the corner, staring blankly out the window. He caught his breath before carefully approaching her.

"Hi," he said, hoping his greeting wouldn't startle her.

She looked up and met him with red eyes and gave a faint smile.

"Hello, Luke."

"How is she?"

"I wish I knew." She seemed so dejected, so unsure, so not the way Lorelai had ever described her before.

"They're not telling you anything?" he inquired.

"All I know is that there was an accident. The receptionist over there called me as the next of kin. I got here about 20 minutes ago and was told to have a seat and that they're examining her now."

He sat down and placed a careful hand over hers, a gesture she would usually be appalled by but, under the circumstances, found rather comforting.

"She's going to be okay."

"I hope so, Luke. I really do."

"Is the family of Lorelai Gilmore present?" they both looked up to find a man in a white lab coat standing in the doorway across the waiting room.

"Yes, that's me," Emily said. "That's us," she corrected.

Luke was taken aback by the small, yet grand, gesture.

 _Does she know we're…whatever we are? No. She can't know. Lorelai wouldn't share an address change with her mother, much less a relationship that isn't even a relationship yet._

"Come with me please," the doctor requested.

They followed him through the doors and down the hall, where he guided them into a small conference room. All three took a seat at the table and he began to speak.

"My name is Dr. Hastings. I'm the emergency room attending on call today. And you are?"

"Emily Gilmore. Her mother."

"And you?" he turned his attention to Luke.

"Luke Danes. Her friend."

He nodded and continued.

"Lorelai was involved in a three-vehicle accident toward the end of that short, yet severe thunderstorm that took place about two and a half hours ago. A semi-truck hydroplaned into the lane going the opposite direction and hit a car head on. Lorelai was driving behind the car and hit the fender. There were four people involved. The semi driver-Kevin, a young mother-Lea, her infant daughter-Emma, and Lorelai. Kevin has some minor bruises but he was discharged a few minutes ago. Lea sustained the worst injuries and is in surgery as we speak, undergoing repairs to various organs and bones. I do, however, expect her to make a decent recovery and be fully functioning after some time and physical therapy. Emma has a small bruise on her left cheek but, other than that, she is perfectly fine."

"And Lorelai?" Luke urged.

"She has 4 broken ribs. Three on her right side and one on her left. Nothing can be done to heal those besides waiting for them to heal themselves, so she'll have to take it easy for several weeks. There were no major injuries to her head or her vertebrae, which is good, because that means there is no brain damage and no chance of paralysis. She has a fractured wrist, which is being casted as we speak. Her face also has a few swollen bruises and she was cut by a shard of glass above her left eyebrow, so I stitched that and it should heal within a few weeks. I expect it to leave minimal scarring, if at all. She'll have to set up follow-up appointments to ensure that no other issues develop in the aftermath of the accident. Do you have any questions?"

"When can we see her?" Luke and Emily asked simultaneously.

"As soon as her wrist is done being casted, I'll have a nurse come get you and take you back to her room. We're going to keep her for a few days so we can monitor her vitals and keep an eye on her brain, since she did hit her head against the steering wheel. You can visit her any time between 7:00am and 9:00pm while she's here. I was informed by the police that her car has already been towed to a body shop per the semi-truck company's insurance and should be available for pickup within a week or two. Is there anything else I can help you two with?"

"No, Dr. Hastings. You've been a tremendous help. Thank you." Emily replied.

The three of them got up and exited the conference room. Emily and Luke returned to the waiting area and took reclaimed their seats in the corner. They sat in silence for a few moments before Emily turned to him.

"You're quite the friend for coming here so quickly to check up on her."

"I didn't know if anyone would be here and I most certainly didn't want her to be alone," he said nonchalantly.

"Luke. My daughter and I may not have the greatest relationship. But I _am_ her mother. And, although she'll never admit it, I know her very well. She clearly isn't going to be the one to tell me so I'm asking you. What is going on between the two of you?"

 _Man, this woman gets straight to the point._

"Nothing Lorelai has told you is a lie. We are just friends…well we were just friends. I don't really know what we are now."

"What do you mean? What changed?"

"I uhm…well…asked her out…that sound's so adolescent but there really isn't another way to phrase it."

"Oh. I see. And did she accept?"

"Yea. We were supposed to hash out the details this morning but then I got word of the accident and now here we are. I just need to make sure she's okay. I'll wait 50 years for that first date if I have to. Her health and safety is much more important to me than the status of our relationship."

"You must be extraordinarily patient if you're willing to wait that long to be with her."

"She's worth it."

"She is at that," Emily concurred.

The nurse appeared through the doorways, beckoning them. Luke and Emily followed her to room 914, where Lorelai had taken up temporary residence.

"You go in," Luke said to Emily. "I'll wait out here."

Emily nodded appreciatively and entered the room.

Lorelai was peacefully asleep. She looked so innocent, so small. Emily was reminded of the day she was born, laying asleep in the crib beside her hospital bed. Her pure little face, the sweet presence that she had about her. Even though her face was now cut and bruised, she was still the most beautiful human Emily had ever laid her eyes on.

She walked over to the bed and pulled a chair up next to it, reaching her hand to move a loose curl out of her daughter's face. Lorelai began to stir and opened her eyes to see her mother looking back at her.

"Hi, mom." she whispered.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. That was the shortest nap ever."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay. I really appreciate you being here. Thank you."

"It's my job to be around at times like this."

Lorelai gave her a slight smile before a pained look came over her face.

"I think my pain meds are wearing off," she said, following her statement with a helpless whimper.

"I'll go get a nurse," Emily volunteered.

"Thank you, mom."

Luke heard her cries and entered the room, hoping his presence could take her mind off the pain until the nurse could administer some more medication.

"Hey, you." he said, and she turned her head toward the familiar voice.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Where else would I be?"

He brought another chair to the other side of her bed and took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry I stood you up," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You didn't stand me up."

"Once I'm out of here, I promise we'll go on our date."

"You're not going anywhere besides your bed. And if that means that our first date has to take place with you in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, eating pizza on your couch, then okay. Your recovery is my first priority."

"You are incredibly sweet. Do you know that?"

"That's what they tell me." He got up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. The second his lips came in contact with her skin, Emily re-entered the room. He pulled away quickly, but not quick enough for her to miss it. Luke and Lorelai looked at one another, silently laughing at her mother's impeccable timing and Emily just gave them a knowing look.

After the nurse gave Lorelai a second dose of medication, the three of them spent the next hour watching television. Around 2:30, Luke offered to pick Rory up from school and chauffer her back to the hospital.

After he left, Emily picked up the remote and turned off the TV, turning her attention to Lorelai, who knew exactly what was coming.

"So…are the two of you still 'just friends'?" she asked, using her fingers for air quotes.

"It's pretty recent, mom." Lorelai's face turned red as she avoided eye contact with her mother.

"He really cares about you, doesn't he?"

"Yea, mom. He does."

"And how do you feel about him?" she asked, not at all expecting the answer she was about to get.

"I think I'm falling in love with him."


	6. Cool Hand Approved

The bell had rung at 2:30 PM, just like it did any other day. She'd grabbed her book bag, walked toward her locker, and spent exactly 83 seconds waiting for Tristan and his girlfriend of the week to surrender in the Battle of Tounge-ker Hill. She opened her now-christened locker, grabbed her books, and left the building. Walking toward the bus stop, she heard a horn honking, but ignored it. Five seconds later, she saw a figure running toward her, out of the corner of her eye. She turned to find Luke approaching her and a panicked look washed over her face.

"Luke? What's wrong?"

"Hey, kiddo," he said while trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come sit in the truck. I have to talk to you."

They got into the truck and he turned to look at her, his eyes serious and worried.

"So, I'm uh…here to pick you up…because your mom was involved in a pretty bad accident."

"She _WHAT_?"

"She's in the hospital right now. She's pretty beat up, but she's gonna be okay. Compared to the others, she was lucky."

"One of the others? How many were involved?"

"Four total. Your mom, a truck driver, another woman, and her daughter. The woman was taken into emergency surgery.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore had never been so furious with Luke in her entire life. No amount of chocolate chip pancakes, chili fries, pie, or coffee could take away the anger she felt for him at that very moment.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Turn the key and floor it, damnit!"

Starting his engine, he shifted to drive and exited the parking lot at the speed of light.

He heard her begin to lose control of her breathing and looked over to see her eyes filling with tears. Taking his right hand off the wheel, he moved it to her shoulder and cleared his throat, in hopes that his words would be audible.

She barely heard him say, "She's okay now. It's not critical. Five hours ago, I felt the same way. I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my entire life. But I promise she's the same, crazy mom you've always had. You'll see. She's going to be okay."

"Is she in pain?"

"Yes. They've had her on meds but when they wear off, things get a little rough until the new ones kick in."

"Oh," she replied, her voice becoming increasingly dejected.

7 minutes and 24 seconds later, she'd been fixated on her watch the whole ride, they pulled into the hospital parking lot. She got out of the car before it came to a complete stop and sprinted toward the doors, coming to a stop upon realizing that she had no idea where her mother's room was.

Luke eventually caught up to her and guided her to the elevator and down the 9th floor hallway.

Lorelai's eyes lit up as her daughter entered the doorway, but her expression turned to sorrow as soon as she saw Rory's red, swollen eyes. Rory gently fell into her mother's embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

Lorelai stroked her hair whispering, "shh, it's okay, baby. I'm okay. Everything is okay."

Through a weak voice, she managed to find the words, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Kid."

Two days later, Rory sat in classroom, listening to her chemistry teacher give a never-ending lecture on the periodic table. Nerves led to pencil tapping led to nail-biting led to teeth-clenching. Her mom was going home today and she refused to let her skip school.

" _Rory. I'm fine. I'm just as shocked as you're going to be when I say this but mom will take good care of me."_

" _But I -"_

 _Lorelai held up her hand._

" _Hon, I'll be okay. If I need you, you'll be the first to know."_

" _Promise?"_

" _May The Bangles break up again if I'm lying."_

" _Woah."_

" _Exactly."_

Emily was gathering the last of her daughter's things while Lorelai attempted to dress herself in the bathroom.

"Hey, mom, can you come here for a minute?"

She walked through the bathroom door to find her only child still wearing her hospital gown.

"Getting dressed right now is going about as well as that time you tried to squeeze me into a debutante gown while I was 3 months pregnant. And while I know the last time you saw me completely naked was probably when I was 4, I could really use some help right now."

Two hours later, they pulled into Lorelai's driveway. To her surprise, Luke appeared through the front door and walked over to the Jag to help her get inside.

An audible gasp widened Emily's eyes. She did her best to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What did you do?"

He shrugged. "I mean you can't get upstairs for a while so I brought upstairs down to you."

She pointed to a recliner chair situated next to the TV.

"That's not mine."

"You don't say…"

"Well then whose is it?"

"I got it from this guy's tree-lawn. You wouldn't believe all the dead rats I had to fish out of from in between the cushions."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"It's mine."

"You don't say," she mimicked.

"And what did you do? Dismantle my bed and re-assemble it down here?"

"No, I used my magical powers of floor removal to make it fall right through the ceiling. It landed pretty well, don't you think?"

"Your precision is impeccable."

He used one hand to grab hers and placed the other on the small of her back, walking her to the bed and helping her get situated.

"Good?" he asked.

"Perfect," she replied, using her good hand to pull his face toward her and kiss his cheek.

Moving her lips to his ear, she whispered "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Her mother, who never fathomed she'd approve of her daughter being with a non-businessman, watched in awe of the exchange she saw through the front window. Lorelai, despite multiple injuries, was wearing a happiness that she'd never seen on her before.

 _Why am I not appalled by this?_

 _Why am I not vomiting on this lawn right now?_

 _Where the hell did that scuff mark on the toe of my pumps come from?_

 _Why do I feel like he's the one?_

She walked toward the house once she saw him exit into the kitchen, not wanting to disrupt them a second time.

"Lorelai, where would you like these things?"

"You can leave my purse and cell phone over here by me and the rest of the things can go in the closet. Tell Dad thanks again for going to the yard and cleaning out my car."

"I will. Did you want me to stick around or?"

"I'm fine, but you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like."

"Why don't you give me a call if you need me. I should let you two have some time to yourselves."

She tried to hide the content smile that was obviously displayed across her face while Lorelai simultaneously attempted to conceal the bashful redness that was taking over hers.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome. I'll call you later to check in. Take care."

As Emily walked out the door, Lorelai watched her, dumfounded by the feeling that her mother approved of Luke.

"Woah."


	7. TV Talk

"Fun fact: your back wouldn't hurt that bad if you slept in something like, oh you know, an actual bed."

"Good morning to you too."

"Is that for me?", she inquired, gesturing toward the steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yea," he said, handing her the cup. "You were stirring a lot. I figured you'd be waking up soon."

"Thank you."

He went back into the kitchen, once again supporting his lower back with his right hand. When he returned, he handed her a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, and pancakes, kissing the top of her head before struggling back to his recliner.

"Luke, you need to go home tonight. That recliner is killing your back."

"No way. You're not healed yet. I'm not leaving you until you are."

"What good is it going to do either of us if you're cooped up in bed just like I am now?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're in pain. You've been sleeping on that chair every night for two weeks."

"And I will continue sleeping on it every night until you can be left alone."

"I'm not alone. Rory's here."

"Rory has school every day. She can't be up all night worrying about you."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"You can fight me until you're blue in the face, but I'm going to out-stubborn you for the first and probably only time on this one."

"Okay. I give."

"Good. I'm going to go make sure Caesar hasn't burned down my diner yet and then I have to run a few errands. I'll be back in about 3 hours. I left some snacks and a few bottles of water on your night stand and Babette is going to come check on you a  
few times while I'm gone. Here's the remote and I already put the first season of _Three's Company_ in the DVD player. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I think you've covered everything. You're perfect. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Call me if you need me."

"I should be ok. Go take care of yourself for a while."

"I will. See you later."

She watched as the door closed behind him. She felt dizzy. The good kind. He was amazing. He'd been waiting on her every need for exactly fifteen and a half days. He'd been risking his time, comfort, and sleep all for her. It only took her a minute for  
the realization to dawn on her: he'd been doing that for 5 years. At the ring of a telephone, he would drop everything for her. And for Rory.

 _He's perfect._

 _He's everything I never knew I wanted._

 _How did I not see this?_

 _I mean, this entire town has been telling me this forever._

 _Why didn't I give it a chance sooner?_

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

"What the hell is she thinking?" Lorelai was done.

"I know. She's nuts."

"Speaking of nuts, pass the chocolate covered peanut clusters."

"I'll trade you for the marshmallows. I mean Joey and Pacey? Really?"

"Seriously. Also, what kind of idiot passes up the beauty that is James Van Der Beek?"

"I can't believe Michel talked us into watching this stupid show."

"I can't believe you let him give you the first two seasons on DVD."

"I can't believe you're blaming me. I mean you're the one who works with him. Control your employees," Rory retorted.

"Let's be friends again. Monica and Chandler are tying the knot tonight."

"Nice pun, mom."

"Hahaha. Let's be friends again."

"You're four."

"Mommy, why are all the other girls in preschool staring at these things on my chest?"

"Oh jeez."

They both turned to see Luke standing in the doorway, holding two bags that clearly contained food.

Lorelai held out her hands, repeating a grabbing motion like a 6-month-old taking his bottle from his mother.

Opening the bag eagerly, she was pleased to find the works.

"Burgers, fries, mac & cheese, AND pie? Somewhere in our youth or childhood…"

"We must have done something good," Rory finished.

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

The girls were nearly in food comas as Joey Tribbiani pronounced the chef and "transpondster" husband and wife. Then came the audible gasp as the camera zoomed in on Rachel Green.

"No."

"Freaking."

"Way."

The girls sat frozen on Lorelai's bed, eyes fixated on the television, jaws dropped.

Luke turned to them.

"So she's pregnant. What's the big deal?"

"Dump him, mom. Dump him now," Rory said, attempting to sound as serious as possible.

Lorelai's head turned quickly and she glared at him for several intense seconds before speaking.

"What's the big deal?! Hm, let's see. What _is_ the big deal? Rory, what say we is the big deal?"

"Indeed there is a big deal, my dearest mother. But is this man worthy of such information?"

"Rachel Green is an icon. A hero to us all."

"The inventor of style," Rory added.

"The most versatile pourer of coffee."

"I thought I was the mo-"

Lorelai held up her hand. "Shh, you may not yet speak."

"Lover of Ross. Well, ex-lover, but we acknowledge their break-up about as much as we acknowledge the No Cell Phones sign in your diner," Rory continued.

"Oooh what if he's the father?"

"No way, it's gotta be that Tag kid."

"Rory. My love. My everything. The fruit of my loins. There are a lot of social injustices in this world that I can accept. Child labor, dirty water, the wage gap. But, my pretty, pretty daughter, I will not, under any circumstances, accept scooter boy  
as the father of Rachel Green's child. No, nope, nada, nah. It cannot happen. It _will not_ happen."

"Well, since I'm clearly not going to win this battle, I'm gonna go study. Sweet dreams, mommy-dearest," she said exchanging cheek kisses with her mother.

"Good night, my little brainiac."


	8. The One

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?", he asked.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure."

"Don't get mad at me for being worried about you. I need you to be okay."

"Luke," she said, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face her. "I am going to be fine. Dr. Hastings said so himself. All my bones, cuts, and bruises are healed and I can return to my routine activities gradually and in moderation. It's all on that paper you forced me to hang on the fridge."

"I just don't want you to overwork yourself," he said, his voice soft.

"I know. And you're incredibly sweet for that, and for so many other reasons. But I need to get back to my life. I promise, if I start to feel pain or feel sick, I'll step back. Deal?"

"Yeah. Deal."

She closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same. They both marveled at the feeling that the embrace introduced them to. It was warm. It was comfortable. It was familiar. And they fit, metaphorically and literally.

As they began to part, his nose skimmed her hair, then her ear, then her cheek, and without warning, she turned her head, giving him no choice but to allow his lips to brush over hers.

They barely touched at first. They took their time trying to comprehend their feelings. The series of short, light kisses turned to slow, drawn out pecks. They were careful not to move too fast, but also eager to show one another a deeper affection.

She retracted her arms from around his waist and slid her hands up over his stomach and chest, finally letting them wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her.

As he brought his hands up to hold her face, he deepened the kiss, claiming her lips with his own, desperate for the contact he'd been craving for half a decade.

She pulled back to catch her breath and focused her attention on the kitchen floor. Taking hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger, he lifted her face and guided her lips back to his, kissing her again, slowly and gently.

Hesitantly, his tongue glided over her lower lip, a feeling that both surprised and ignited her. She sensed his uncertainty and opened her eyes to find his already looking at her. He saw the permission in her gaze, as she parted her lips, granting him all the access he needed to take this deeper. He massaged her tongue with his, applying different pressures to different areas inside her mouth. He made mental notes of the things that she responded best to, determined to memorize every action that brought her pleasure. The frequent moans coming from the depths of her throat reassured him, letting him know that he was doing something right.

He smiled against her lips, infatuated with the feeling that kissing Lorelai Gilmore brought him.

 _This is perfect. This is amazing._

Fueled by the desire he was pouring into this kiss, she moved her tongue against his in response, hoping to convey the same passion back to him.

Their tongues soon found a synchronicity that neither had ever experienced with any other person before.

 _Oh my god, our lips were created for one and other._

 _Damn, I wish I could remember how far is far enough without crossing that line._

 _I hope he's not expecting anything._

 _What the hell, Lorelai? You sound like a 15-year-old catholic school girl._

 _No, you're right. It's Luke. It needs to be more than this._

"Luke," she attempted, his mouth muffling her voice.

"hmmm?" she was surprised he'd heard her.

She pulled back, both of their chests heaving from a lack of oxygen.

Their eyes locked and he smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Yea, you're right," he said in response to her thoughts.

"You're going to have to buy me dinner first."

"Believe me, I plan on it."

"I'm not a cheap date."

"I assumed as much."

She kept her eyes locked with his, her arms now loosely draped around his neck.

"I really _like_ you."

"I really _like_ you too," he replied in adoration.

"Are you busy Saturday night?", he continued. "I have a date that I promised to take you on."

"I'm all yours," she said and then, lowering her voice, added "and I don't just mean Saturday."

His mouth opened but no words came out. His lips were moving but no sound could be heard. He closed his mouth and simply looked at her in wonder.

 _She's the one._


	9. Perfect

"Mom. No."

"Why not?!"

"You are not wearing your 'I got roped into a great time at the Ellensburg Rodeo' t-shirt."

"But look how cute this bull is!" she said, pointing to the cartoon animal printed on her top.

"Cute, yes. Appropriate for your first date with Luke? No."

"Okay, you're right. Plus, I'll be getting my cowgirl on later tonight anyway," she winked.

"Mom!"

"Yes, daughter dearest?"

Rory rolled her eyes and walked over to Lorelai's closet, shuffling through her clothes.

"Dress or top and bottoms?"

"Bottoms. Hehe. Dirty."

"Lorelai."

"Ugh. Top and bottoms. Dresses are too easy. Gotta make him work for it a little."

"Okay," Rory said, ignoring yet another implication that her mom would be having sex with Luke that night.

 _Ew._

"Are you going casual or fancy?"

"It's Luke. I'm doubting this date will involve a tie."

"Touché."

Rory pulled out a light blue, off-the-shoulder, fitted top and a pair of white skinny jeans.

"Don't stain them," she said, gesturing to the jeans. "You stole them from me."

"Thanks, kid. Got a belt?"

"Wear the grey pumps and your wide grey belt."

"Oh! Cute!"

"I learned from the best."

Lorelai emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"So?"

"I'd date you if I was a dude."

"Thanks, kid."

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

The doorbell rang at 7:15.

"He's good."

"45 minutes later than we agreed. He already knows me so well."

She walked over to open the door and found a smiling Luke standing on the other side.

"Hey," she said, suddenly more excited than she thought she would be.

"Hi," he breathed, trying to gain control of the increase in heart rate that came out of nowhere.

 _I've seen her a million times before._

 _Hell, I've seen her in ball gowns and bathing suits._

 _She looks beautiful every second she exists._

 _So why am I suddenly seeing her for the first time?_

 _Oh, that's right. She's mine._

"You're all dressed up." She observed.

"Yea well that's the kind of thing you do when you go on a date. I even put on deodorant!"

She scoffed at his remark, acting as though she found it unfunny, but secretly laughing at his ability to keep up with her wit.

 _Gotta keep it mysterious or he won't find me charming 50 years from now._

"Can you chill here for just a sec?" she asked him.

"Sure. Is, uh, is everything okay?"

"Yeah! I just need to run upstairs and grab some cash to give Rory for dinner. Can't let the kid starve."

"Okay. No problem."

"I'll be right back."

She ran up the stairs and into her room where she was greeted by Rory, who was holding a black dress on its hanger in one hand and black pumps in the other hand.

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered.

"No problem. I watched him get out of the car. You shawl and earrings are on the bathroom counter."

"You're a lifesaver, kid. Thanks," she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek as she scurried into the bathroom, in a hasty attempt to change her outfit.

She walked back down the stairs and tried to hide the redness she felt attacking her face when she saw him staring at her.

"You, um, changed."

"Wow, how observant of you. I didn't know what kind of place we were going to so I settled with business casual but you're wearing a tie so I'm assuming you're not taking me to Burger King."

"Actually I am."

"Even better," she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling, mesmerizing him.

"Ready?" he asked, snapping back to reality.

"Yes, sir."

"After you," he said, gesturing to the door.

"Have her home by 10!" he heard Rory call from the top of the stairs.

"Not gonna happen, kid. Not gonna happen."

 _Again. Ew._

"So kudos on the late arrival," Lorelai said as she slid into the truck.

"You take forever to get ready. You say you'll come in for breakfast at 8 and you show up at 10:30. I've learned."

"Thanks for paying attention."

"Always."

She blushed at the insinuation that he'd been paying attention to her for a long time and it suddenly occurred to her that she'd subconsciously been paying just as much attention to him.

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

"Good evening!" a chipper male host greeted them at the doors of a dimly lit restaurant.

"Hello. I have a reservation for two under Luke Danes."

The well-dressed young man turned his attention to the reservation book.

"Okay, Mr. Danes! I've gotcha down right here! Follow me!"

Lorelai grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his, and leaned up to his ear, whispering "and you say I'm overly enthusiastic…"

He stifled a laugh. "You're incredibly boring compared to this one."

"Gee, thanks Butch."

"Call me that againand you're paying for your own dinner."

"Whatever you say, Butchie."

Luke rolled his eyes and gestured for her to sit when they reached the booth.

"Your waitress will be with you in just a few moments. Enjoy your evening!" the chipper young host all but skipped away.

Luke leaned closer to her."If our waitress is that annoying, I'm tipping 2%."

She laughed as she picked up the menu in front of her.

"So, what's good here?"

"Your guess is about as good as mine," he responded.

"You've never been here?"

"Do I look like the kind of guy who comes to a place like this with combed hair and polished shoes on a regular basis?"

"Good point."

"I just wanted to bring you somewhere special because it's…you." He looked down at his lap, trying to hide the embarrassment he was feeling from his obvious display of affection.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, willing him to make eye contact with her.

"It's perfect, Luke. It's perfect."


	10. Because I Love You

"Good evening," a young blonde approached their table. "How are we doing tonight?"

"Fine, thanks," Lorelai answered.

"Wonderful! My name is Ashley and I'll be taking care of you. Can I start the two of you off with something to drink?"

He turned his head to Lorelai, signaling her to go first.

"I'll have an ice water, please," she said.

"And for you?" Ashley turned her attention to Luke.

"I'll have an ice water as well. And we'll also have a bottle of champagne, please."

"Sounds good! I'll be right back with your beverages," she smiled before walking away.

Lorelai turned in her seat to face Luke.

"She's not too annoying."

He chuckled in response, then leaving a brief silence between them.

"So...champagne, huh?" she broke the quiet.

"I drink it every now and then," he replied.

"Oh yeah? When?" She giggled at the expression on his face as she waited for him to scramble for an answer. He looked back up at her and knew he was caught.

"Okay, you got me," he confessed. "I hate champagne. But it's a special occasion. I'll choke it down."

"You're crazy," she laughed.

"For you."

Lorelai blushed at his response, feeling the redness burn her cheeks.

"Woah. That's good."

"Yeah well I can be smooth when I want to."

"I can tell. I mean look," she said, moving her hand to rub his cheek. "You even shaved for this."

He smiled at her, wanting to keep the conversation flowing, but completely unable to take his eyes off her. The way she looked into his eyes when she spoke, the smile that stretched across her face when they bantered back and forth, the sparkle in her eyes that outshined the stars every time she laughed. He was completely mesmerized by her.

"Luke?" She waved her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. I just spaced out for a minute there."

"Well damn, I didn't know I was that boring."

He panicked at the dejection in her voice and his hands sprung out of his lap to grab hers.

"No! No, you're not boring me at all. It's just kind of hard to pay attention to anything you're saying when you're sitting there looking so…beautiful. I'm sorry, carry on."

"You're so sweet, you know that?" she cocked her head, gazing at him in wonder.

"I just call 'em like I see 'em," he winked.

"Can I just throw something out there real quick?" she asked.

"Anything."

"I haven't been on a first date in," she stopped to count on her fingers for a dramatic effect, giving up and returning her attention to him. "…a very long time. And the ones I have been on…well they were pretty casual. No strings attached. And, with you, I don't know, Luke. There are a lot of strings. And if I'm being completely honest, I'm nervous as hell right now. I really like you. And I have a history of screwing up everything good in my life. I don't want to screw this up. I really don't want to screw this up."

He was awed by the vulnerability she let him see in her. She'd just completely let her guard down in front of him. And all he could do was think of how much more beautiful she'd just become to him.

"I won't let you screw it up," he said, giving her hands a squeeze.

"That's a lot easier said than do-"

She was interrupted when Ashley returned with their champagne and glasses of water. She set the champagne bucket down in the middle of the table and placed coasters in front of each of them, then setting down their water glasses.

"Have the two of you decided on your dinners yet or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked them.

Luke looked at Lorelai, whose head was down and eyes were filled with worry. He turned his head back to the waitress. "I think we need a few more minutes, please."

"Of course!" she replied. "I'll be back in a bit," she informed him before turning on her heels to go tend to another table.

"Hey," he said, moving his face down to level with hers. He took his left hand and moved it to her chin, raising her face up to look at him. "What is it? Talk to me."

"I'm scared," she whispered, her voice shaking and her eyes beginning to moisten.

"Of what?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"Forget it," she shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I think I just want to go home." She picked up her purse and pulled out a $50 bill, laying it on the table. "That should cover it, right?" she asked looking at him.

"I-"

Before he could say anything, she was walking away and headed toward the door. Slipping her into her jacket, she wrapped it around her body and hugged herself, trying to ward off the chill of the night breeze.

He picked up the $50 from the table and shoved it in his back pocket, finding Ashley and handing her $65, apologizing for the inconvenience.

"Sir, this is far too much," she said as he held it out in front of her.

"Take it, please." Ashley did as he requested.

"Was there something wrong with your table or your drinks?"

"No! Not at all," he assured her. "Everything was wonderful. You've been a great server. She's just having a rough night. We'll be back in the future, I'm sure. We'll ask for you."

He watched her shoulders relaxed at his reassurance. "Okay," she smiled. "I hope your night gets better!"

"Thank you. Have a good one," he waved, making his way toward the exit.

Once he was out the doors, he scanned the parking lot but she was nowhere to be seen. He ran the perimeter of the building before finally finding her leaning against his truck.

"Lorelai," he heaved, trying to catch his breath.

Her back was turned to him and remained motionless at the call of her name.

"Lorelai," he said again, placing each of his hands on her shoulders, tugging on them and willing her to turn. "Please talk to me."

She turned slowly and he saw her eyes, swollen and wet. His heart dropped at the sight of her and he wished he'd known why she was so upset.

"What is it? Talk to me."

She didn't say anything. She just fell into him, burying her face in his chest, her sobs silent but powerful.

He wrapped his arms around her, not knowing what else to do. He moved his lips to the top of her head and kissed her hair, repeatedly whispering "It's okay. I've gotcha."

When the shaking subsided, she lifted her head and looked up at him. She slowly parted her lips and, after what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke.

"I'm not good at this," she whispered.

"You're not good at what?" he asked gently.

"Relationships."

"Well neither am I," he said, trying and failing to make the situation lighter.

She inhaled deeply before continuing.

"I've dated a lot. I'm obviously not a stranger to the opposite sex. But I am a stranger to love. I don't know what love is. Well, I didn't know what it was…until you. And I'm not good at this. I'm not good at this and me not being good at this is going to end with me blowing the only shot I'll ever have at a future with someone I love, someone really do I want a future with."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lorelai."

"I know you aren't. But me? I'm the runner. I'm the girl who bolts at the first sign of trouble. I don't want to run away from you. And I wonder if not trying would hurt less than trying and failing. I'd rather not have you than know what it's like to have you and then lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lorelai," he repeated. "You're not going to lose me."

"How do you know?"

"I just know," he said.

"How, Luke? How do you know? How can you be so sure that it's going to work between us?"

He took several deep breaths, trying to come up with an honest and confident answer, but the only response he could think of was the one that scared him the most. Yet, he found those words escaping his lips with a raw honesty he'd never shown to anyone.

"Because I love you. And I don't let go of the things that I love. Not ever."

Her eyes widened, looking up to meet his. He stood there giving her a small smile, hoping he hadn't scared her too much.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his strong, safe embrace. He held her there for a few minutes before pulling back to look at her.

"Why don't you let me take you home and we'll try this again tomorrow?" he asked.

"You are so incredibly sweet."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a 'you are such a gentleman and I love you for being so patient and understanding but maybe you'd agree to coming home and just holding me tonight?'."

"Lorelai, I don't think that's a g—"

"Rory is already asleep and I have no intentions of doing anything that might wake her up. Plus, my bed is still in the middle of the living room if you recall. Just stay over tonight so I can fall asleep in your arms."

 _Yeah sure. Let me try refusing that request. Like I have any willpower to say no to her._

"Okay, I'll stay over."

She rose up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek before whispering "thank you" into his ear.

He helped her into the truck and moments later, they were on their way back to Stars Hollow.

When they returned to town, he slowed down outside of the diner and put his truck in park.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he opened the door to get out.

"I just need some sweats to sleep in. I'll be right back."

When he returned five minutes later, he found her fast asleep with her head against the passenger window. He got back into the truck and drove to her house, parking behind her jeep in the driveway. He made his way around to the passenger side and carefully opened the door, reaching around her to unfasten her seatbelt and picking her up to carry her inside. He laid her down on her bed in the living room, making a mental note that he should probably move her furniture back up to her bedroom sometime in the near future. Then he went upstairs to her dresser and retrieved a t-shirt and sweatpants from the bottom drawer.

He made his way back down the stairs and she was still sound asleep, now laying peacefully on her bed. Sitting down beside her, he carefully slipped the black heels off her feet. He moved to her shoulders and removed her shawl. Nervously, he moved his fingers to the hem of her little black dress and pulled it up and over her head, her body limp and cooperative. Grabbing the sweatpants, he slid them up her legs and finally managed to get her upper half into the t-shirt. He stood up and covered her with the comforter before grabbing his sweats and heading into the bathroom.

He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and turned off the lights in the kitchen and breezeway. He stopped in his tracks when the absence of light left nothing but the glow of the moon, which shone through the windows onto her peaceful figure. He stood motionless, staring at her innocent face in wonder. He could have stayed in that moment forever.

 _I can't believe I'm allowed to call this beautiful woman mine._

Eventually, he resumed his walk toward the bed and lifted the covers, settling in behind her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I love you, Luke," he heard her softly whisper.

"I love you too, Lorelai," he responded, kissing the hair on the back of her head.


	11. Operation Preparation

She woke up the next morning around 7:30am and rolled over to find an empty space next to her. Getting up, she looked out the window and his car was gone. She felt a mild sense of disappointment overcome her but she quickly realized that he had a job to attend to. And so did she. _Shit. I'm late._ She didn't have a boss watching over her but she'd called a staff meeting for 8:00 and it was probably implied that she'd be there. She climbed the stairs and threw on a blouse and skirt, slipping into a pair of pumps that she'd tossed into the corner of her room behind the door, and grabbed her keys. She descended the stairs 3 minutes later, simultaneously running a brush through her curls, and made her way into the kitchen. She started brewing a pot of coffee, grabbed 2 packs of Poptarts from the cupboard, and ran outside to start the car, hoping to save as much time as possible. Running back in, she retrieved a travel mug from the dishwasher, _I think this load is_ clean, and filled the cup to the brim. A minute and thirty seconds later, she was on the road.

She passed through the town square on her way to work, as she had done every day since she and Rory had moved into their house. Glancing to her right, she saw Luke through his front window, diligently taking breakfast orders. She felt an aching to be with him, a longing to be in the safety of his strong arms as she had last night. More than anything, she wanted to give him the first date he'd been waiting so long for. _Tonight,_ she thought. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Rory's phone number.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I'm kicking you out," Lorelai said bluntly.

"You're what?"

"I need you to sleep over a friend's house or something tonight."

Rory took a few seconds to catch her mother's drift before responding.

"Ah. Gotcha. I'll call Lane," she said.

"Thank you. I love you. Come by the Inn after school and I'll give you cash for both of you to blow."

"Mom, you know Mrs. Kim won't let us out of her sight," Rory sighed.

"Why don't the two of you just stay the night at the Inn? We have a bunch of open rooms tonight. Just have her tell Mrs. Kim she's sleeping over our house."

"And what if she comes over and Lane and I aren't there?"

"I'll tell her I sent the two of you to grab something from my office and that you'll be back in a few minutes. Just keep your phone on, okay?" Lorelai said, desperate to come up with a solution to make her night with Luke perfect.

"Okay. Sounds good, mom. I have to get to class so I'll talk to you later."

"Study hard kid. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Bye."

She arrived at the Inn with 5 minutes to spare and shuffled into the kitchen to find Sookie prepping for lunch.

"Hey, Sook," she said, walking up beside her.

"Oh! Hey, honey! How are ya?" she asked, setting down her whisk and turning her attention to the door.

"I'm good, thanks. Hey listen, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure!" Sookie said. "What's up?"

"Okay well I guess I haven't really told you yet so I should probably start with that…" she trailed off.

"Haven't told me what?" Sookie asked, intrigued.

"Well that night I went on that double date with you and Jackson and his stupid cousin, I wound up hanging out with Luke after Rune stormed out. And we got to talking and laughing and all of a sudden…he um…he asked me out."

She was interrupted by a series of gasps and squeals, followed by Sookie wrapping her arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Anyway," Lorelai resumed when they pulled apart, "the accident happened the next day and everything has been so delayed now. We tried to go out for dinner last night but I got super nervous and freaked out and so he just took me home."

"Lorelai-"

"Ah-ba-ba-ba-ba," she said, holding her hand up. "I'm telling you all of this because I want to try it again tonight. But I want to plan it this time. He put so much work into last night and I totally crapped on the whole evening. So that's where you come in. I was hoping I could have you make us a nice romantic dinner that I can take home for us tonight."

Sookie clasped her hands together, a single loud clap resounding throughout the kitchen. She wordlessly walked around to the cupboards and the refrigerator, loading her arms with spices, vegetables, fruits, flour, sugar, salt, raw meats, pans, bowls, spoons, spatulas, and anything else she could think of. Lorelai watched in amusement, confident that her best friend had the food aspect of tonight under control, though that was the least of her worries.

Michel erupted through the swinging door, interrupting them both. "It is 8:02 and we are out here waiting for the meeting that _you_ called," he said in his thick French accent.

"Sorry, Michel," Lorelai said, turning to him. "Sookie, you can stay in here and work on the project I gave you."

"She gets to skip the meeting?" he whined.

"Yes."

Sookie stuck her tongue out at Michel as she resumed her whisking. He rolled his eyes, released a sigh of frustration, and turned on his heels to return to the meeting area.

"Let me know if you need anything, Sook."

"I will," she replied.

Lorelai nodded and began making her way to the door, stopping in her tracks at the sound of Sookie's voice.

"Hey, Sweetie?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai responded, turning around to face her again.

"This is good."

She could only smile, thinking about the life with him that she'd been envisioning ever since the night she agreed to go out with him. He'd been so patient, so gentle, so…Luke.

 _Everything tonight will be perfect. Everything._

After the meeting, she grabbed her keys and headed toward Hartford. She needed supplies. And shopping in Stars Hollow was the last thing she needed.

 _Why go to one store when you can go to them all? The mall._

Her first stop was Bath & Body Works.

 _Step 1. Smell desirable. Right? Shit I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never done this...at least not in my house._

After testing several body sprays, she decided on a musky vanilla scent, confident in its powers of seduction.

 _This stuff turned me on and I'm in a store and there's no one around me so I mean it'll work with him too…I hope._

 _Shit_ , she thought, suddenly remembering that her entire bedroom set was in her living room. She fished through her purse, pulling out her phone and dialed Jackson's number.

"Hello?" his voice came from the other end.

"Jackson! Hi! It's Lorelai."

"Hey, Lorelai. How's it going?"

"Fine, thanks! How are you?" she asked, anxious to cut to the chase.

"Oh, you know, just planting, sowing, harvesting, and delivering crops to my girlfriend. She complains. I look cute. I buy her dinner. All is forgiven."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, now really needing to speed things up. "Hey listen, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Sure, what's up?" he inquired.

"Well, ever since the accident, my bedroom set has been in the living room. Luke brought it down from my room but I was hoping to get it back upstairs. He's done so much to help me out over the past several weeks, so I would feel bad asking him for this too. I was wondering if you would mind moving my stuff back up? I'll pay you."

"Sure!" he said. "I can come over right now, if you'd like!"

"Actually, I'm not home right now," she replied.

"Well is the key still in the turtle on your porch?"

"How do you know about the turtle?" she gasped.

"The whole town knows about the turtle."

"I can't keep anything private around you people," she said, suddenly overcome with a sense of worry about being discreet, for both her sake and Luke's. "Go on over, the key is in the turtle."

"I'm on my way!"

"Hey, Jackson! One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Can you not mention this to Luke?" she pleaded. "He'll just get mad that I asked someone else and then claim it wouldn't have been a big deal to have him do it. I'd rather save myself the argument."

"Will do…or I guess won't do. I won't mention it," he said.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye, Jackson," she said, snapping her phone shut and turning her attention to a candle store that was across the way.

She walked into the store and was immediately greeted by a cheery associate, whom she immediately recognized.

"Hi, there! I do believe we've met before!" the girl said.

She was suddenly overcome with a sense of embarrassment.

"Ashley, right?" she asked, trying her best to make eye contact with the waitress she'd met the night before.

"Yes! How are you?"

"Better than I was last night," Lorelai said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, I get it. Nerves get the best of us sometimes."

Ashley put her arm around Lorelai's shoulder and guided her to a section of random candles.

"My boss is over there and she's not too keen on us talking to customers about personal matters so I'm gonna pretend like I'm talking to you about these candles while I'm actually telling you that the man I saw you with last night was looking at you like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And I'm only 23. I'm just out of college, trying to find a decent job, but making ends meet. I know nothing about love or dating or anything like that. But his eyes? The way he ran out after you? I don't think I've ever seen that level of caring before. And I know I'm a baby in terms of adulthood. I'm new to everything and I know nothing. I have no place giving you any advice but I'm going to be stupid and do it anyway. Don't let your nerves get the best of you. Don't let him get away."

She smiled back at the young girl, her eyes beginning to water.

"I think you're wiser than you think you are, kid. Thank you."

"So," Ashley said, her voice becoming louder. "Over here we have our fruity scents, we've got pine, mint, cinnamon, vanilla, lavender, etcetera. All of our products are grouped by scents, but there are several different items."

Ashley went on to point out the variety of oil diffusers, candles that ranged in various sizes, and room fresheners, among other things.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" she asked.

"I need those little ones. Tea lights, I think they're called? Vanilla would probably be best. And I need a lot of them," Lorelai replied with a wink.

A smile of pride stretched across the young girl's face and she guided Lorelai to the vanilla section, retrieving a clear plastic box that contained 30 tea light candles.

"Do you think this will be enough?" she asked.

"Yes," Lorelai smiled. "This will be perfect."

Ashley walked her toward the front of the store, making her way behind the counter to ring her up.

"Okay, that'll be $10.99," she said.

Lorelai leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper. "The price sticker says $21.98."

"I'm giving you my 50% employee discount…as long as you promise to go through with it this time. And come back out for dinner once the nerves have all settled to let me know how it went."

She smiled back at the sweet, young girl. "Deal."

Ten minutes later, she was walking aimlessly past stores with a soft pretzel in one hand and an extra large ICEE in the other. She tried to compile a list of the things she needed in her mind.

 _Dinner. Check._

 _Candles. Check._

 _Bed in my bedroom. Check._

 _Champagne. I think I have some…_

 _Pill...um…_

She reached into her purse, retrieving her pill dispenser, relieved when she found today's spot empty.

 _Pill. Check._

 _Lingerie…should I get a new set? Probably. I've slept with someone in everything I already own._

She looked across the way to see Victoria's Secret.

 _More like Lorelai Victoria's secret._

She chose six sets off the racks, then locked herself in a fitting room.

 _Too Slutty._

 _Too Preppy._

 _Did a nun make this?_

 _Holy wedgie._

 _I can't breathe._

 _Perfect._

She took a baby blue padded teddy and a matching thong, all trimmed with lace, up to the counter and checked out. Looking at her wrist, she realized the time.

 _5:00. Damnit._

She speed-walked out of the building and toward her car, pressing the panic button on her keys when she couldn't find her Jeep in the crowded parking lot. The horn resounded loudly, leading her straight to the driver side door. It wasn't long until she was back to the highway and on her way home.

It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't even invited Luke over yet. She rummaged through her purse with her right hand while steering the wheel with her left, pulling out her cell phone and dialing his number.

"Lukes," his voice came from the other end.

"Hey. It's me."

"Hi. What's up?"

"I'm sorry are you guys busy? I can call back in a while."

"No," he said, making his way toward the back room. "I have a minute."

"Okay good! So I was wondering if you were free tonight."

"Sure, did you want to go back to the restaurant?" he asked.

"Actually, I was thinking you could come over."

"Alright, that sounds fine. I'll bring dinner?"

"No, that's okay," she argued. "I'll order food."

"Isn't the guy supposed to pay on the first date?" he pried.

"Yeah, unless the girl freaks out on the first date and bails. Then she pays."

"Ah," he replied in amusement.

"So…seven sound good?"

"I'll be there," he said.

"Perfect. See you then."

"See you then."

She hung up the phone and was pulling into her driveway 20 minutes later. Sookie's car was out front so she assumed she'd brought the food over. She walked through the front door and was immediately greeted by the delicious aroma of meat. She walked into the kitchen to find Sookie tossing a ceasar salad in a large bowl and then turned her head to see two large steaks searing in a skillet on her stovetop. Her kitchen table was set with shiny silver cutlery, sparkling white plates, and two champagne glasses, a bottle of the beverage sitting in an ice bucket in the middle.

"Ah-em," she cleared her throat and Sookie turned around.

"Hey, honey!"

"Sookie, what is all this?" she breathed out in wonder.

"Your dinner, Madame," she said, gesturing around the room with her hand.

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

"My pleasure, sweetie. There are roasted potatoes in the oven so they'll stay warm and there is tiramisu on the bottom shelf in the refrigerator for dessert."

"You are the best, Sook," she said, embracing her.

"What can I say?" she smiled back.

Lorelai reached into her purse, pulling cash from her wallet.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sookie replied, shoving her hand away.

"Sook…"

"I'm serious, honey! I don't need anything. Just all the dirty details tomorrow morning," she winked, playfully nudging her best friend's side.

"You got it," Lorelai smiled.

"Alright. Well I think my work here is done. You kids have a fantastic time tonight!" She smirked.

"We will. Thanks again."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Anytime."

It was now six o'clock and Lorelai realized she was nowhere near ready. She went upstairs to her room, taking her box of tealights with her and placing them strategically around the bed and on her dressers and night stands. She'd stopped by the florist on her way back into town and picked up a bag of rose petals, which she scattered around the room and on the bed as well. She sprayed the pillows and linens with vanilla-scented fabric refresher and then walked into the bathroom to get herself ready. After a 5-minute speed shower, she dried her hair, opting for her natural curls. She applied light makeup, accentuating her best features. She walked back into her room, wearing her robe, and went into her closet where she found a red, long-sleeved wrap-around dress. She fetched a push-up bra and panties from her drawer, then returning to the bathroom to place the Victoria's Secret bag on the counter for later. She put on the dress and paired it with a set of shiny, sequined sandals and the silver diamond earrings that Rory had given her last Mother's Day. Finally, she spritzed the vanilla-scented body spray on herself and turned toward the door. She stopped briefly to look at the clock on her night stand. 6:45. He would be arriving in 15 minutes. She had just enough time to dish out the food, close the curtains, dim the lighting around the house, and put a romantic vinyl on the record player.

She scurried throughout the kitchen and living room, placing finishing touches on even the smallest details and stopped to catch her breath when his knock sounded on the door.

She smiled, feeling confident and excited. She walked to the front of the house and opened the door to find a handsome man—her handsome man—standing on the other side, grinning at her.

"Hi," he breathed, wondering how she managed to look even more beautiful than she had the night before.

"Hi," she said back, her eyes locked with his and her heartbeat growing faster by the millisecond.


	12. Second First Date

He pulled a bouquet of 12 yellow daisies from behind his back and handed them to her. She lifted them to her nose and inhaled deeply, already giddy from his romantic gesture.

"Thank you. These are my favorite."

"I remembered you mentioning that once," he said. "You're welcome."

"They're beautiful," she observed.

"So are you."

Her heart skipped several beats as she turned to set them down on the table next to her in the breezeway. She reached her arms out to take his hands in her own. Pulling him in, she started walking backward, guiding him into the kitchen, never breaking eye contact with him.

She felt resistance coming from him as they turned the corner and looked up to see him staring at the table, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What is all this?" he retorted as he took in the view in front of him. Two wine glasses, a steak dinner, a set table, and flickering candles.

 _She said she was ordering food, man, I thought this was gonna be pizza or something._

"Uh…dinner?" she sassed.

"I know what it is, I just wasn't expecting everything to be so…"

"Fancy?" she finished.

He laughed. "Yeah."

"I hope this makes up for last night."

"You don't have to make up for anything," he argued.

"I just want our second first date to be special."

"Anything would be special, as long as I'm with you."

"Ditto," she winked.

He pulled out her chair and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to sit. After taking his own seat, he scooted toward the table and grabbed the bottle of champagne from the bucket.

"Just to be sure I'm not crazy…Sookie cooked all of this, right?" he asked.

"Do you think _I_ could do any of this?" she confirmed.

"Good point," he nodded.

He opened the bottle and reached for her glass, pouring it half full and setting it back down in front of her. Taking his glass, he did the same and then raised it in her direction.

"To second first dates," he toasted.

"To second first dates," she repeated, clinking her glass against his.

They sipped in silence for a few seconds before she set her glass down and returned her attention to him.

"Hey, do you remember the first time we met?" she asked.

"What?" he replied whilst swallowing the champagne in his mouth.

"I was just trying to remember the first time we met," she told him. "It must have been at Luke's, right?"

He nodded. "It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day. The place was packed. And this person..."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, is it me? Is it me?"

He continued. "This person comes tearing into the place, in a caffeine frenzy..."

"Ooh, it's me!"

"I'm with a customer, she interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee. So I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. Finally I turn to her, and tell her she's being annoying. Sit down, shut up... and I'll get to her when I get to her," he narrated as though it happened yesterday.

"You know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful."

"She asked me my birthday. I wouldn't tell her, she wouldn't stop talking, finally I gave in. I told her my birthday. She went and got the newspaper, opened it up to the horoscopes page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me. So I was looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under Scorpio, she had written 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee, and she'll go away.' So I gave her coffee."

"But she didn't go away," she giggled.

"She told me to hold onto that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and one day it would bring me luck," he reminisced as he reached to take his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out the old piece of newspapers, handing it to her.

She breathed out and stared at the tiny scrap in her hand, her heart skipping another series of beats. "Boy, I will say anything for a cup of coffee! I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet? You kept this in your wallet..."

"Eight years," he finished.

"Eight years..." she whispered.

They made light conversation throughout the meal, often eating in a comfortable silence and simply enjoying one another's company. When they'd both finished, she got up and took their dishes to the sink, rinsing them off and beginning to scrub them. He'd offered to help but she insisted he sit back. He watched her move effortlessly across the room and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He'd never felt such an emotional attraction to anyone. She was gorgeous, of course. But he found himself attracted to her heart and mind even more than her body. She was brilliant, funny, determined and independent. She didn't need him, she could get by without anyone, but she still chose to let him in and he was honored by that. He knew she hadn't had the greatest track record with relationships—neither had he—but she loved with everything she had and he planned to love her with everything he had.

He stood there, unable to move, mesmerized by her beauty. He went back and forth with the idea of moving closer to her, finally convincing himself when he realized he couldn't go another second without being near her. He rose from his seat and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She immediately melted into him, her back perfectly molding to his chest. He reached a hand up to move her hair away from her shoulder and nuzzled the spot behind her ear with his nose. She released a long, shaky breath, letting go of the plate and sponge that were in her hands. His hot breath covered her neck and lit her senses on fire. He placed a trail of kisses down her neck, beginning at her ear and settling on a soft spot right behind her collarbone.

"You know," she breathed, hardly able to form a sentence.

"Hmm?" his lips vibrated against her skin.

"There's ah," she cut herself off as he started to suck, "there's dessert in the fridge," she managed to finish.

"There is, huh?"

"Yes," she said, her voice shaking.

"Should we eat it?" he toyed.

"Do you want to?"

"Not really," he hummed. "Do you?"

"Not really."

"Good answer," he said as he turned her in his arms and locked eyes with her.

He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back just before his lips touched hers.

"Can you give me like 5 minutes?" she asked.

"Oh…um yeah. Sure. I can do that."

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

She left the kitchen and grabbed a lighter from the mantle, then hurried up the stairs. She lit each of the tea lights and stepped back, admiring the glow they emitted.

Stepping into the bathroom, she removed her clothes and jewelry and slipped into the blue teddy that ended barely 3 inches below her hips. She slipped into the lacy matching thong. Looking into the mirror, she exhaled sharply.

 _I can do this…can't I? Jesus I'm pretty sure I was less nervous about losing my virginity at age 14 than I am about this._

She locked eyes with her own in the mirror.

 _It's Luke. You like Luke…no, you love him. Isn't this what people who love each other are supposed to do? I mean that's why it's called "making love", right? Damnit, Lorelai, pull yourself together._

She exhaled again and leaned in toward her reflection to fix her hair. Pulling back, she stood there for what felt like forever, nervous yet ready. Her body preceded her mind and she began to walk toward the bedroom door a few seconds before deciding to do so. Gently, she turned the handle and stepped out into the hallway. Slowly, she made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he was seated at the table, staring down at his folded hands.

"Hi," she said, leaning against the entryway.

He looked up and his eyes widened, mouth agape. "H-h-h-i," he choked out.

"Whatcha doin?" she teased.

"Just w-w-aiting for you I th-think."

"Mmm," she nodded in understanding as she walked toward him.

"So," she said, bending down behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "That was a pretty nice dinner."

He struggled to clear his throat. "Yeah. T-t-tasty."

She moved her lips to the side of his head and took his earlobe between her teeth, playfully nibbling.

"You know what else is tasty?" she whispered seductively.

"What?" he said, almost inaudibly.

She turned him around in his chair and straddled his lap. Reaching below the hem of her night gown, she slid her hand into her panties, covering her middle finger in the rich juices that pooled between her folds. She pulled her hand out and he watched in shock as she guided her finger to his lips and let him suck on it. She moved her lips back to his ear and whispered "me."

He hooked his hands beneath her thighs and she took his cue, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up and carried her out of the kitchen and into the living room, stopping momentarily to lean her against the banister and kiss her hungrily. Moments later, she whispered "upstairs", and he climbed toward the second floor as quickly as humanly possible. She held tight to him as he let go with one hand to open the door of her bedroom. He had to steady himself on his feet when he took in the sight before him.

"Lorelai," he breathed as he lowered her to the ground.

"Yes?" she asked playfully, the corners of her mouth turned slightly upward.

"This is…"

"Our first time," she interjected. "I wanted it to be amazing. And memorable. And magical."

" _You_ are amazing and memorable and magical."

"Yeah?", she asked, moving her lips up to his.

"Yeah," he mumbled against her lips.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him toward her, guiding him toward the bed. She moved her hands from his face, down the defined planes of his chest and began to work the buttons on his flannel. Sliding it off his shoulders, she untucked his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, gasping at the sight of his muscular upper body.

"God, you're hot," she breathed.

He moved closer and tangled his fingers in her long, curly hair, cradling her head in his palm while his lips devoured hers. The fire within her was ignited when his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she immediately lost the fight for dominancy as he took complete control of the passionate kiss. He slid his other hand up her side, brushing the curve of her breast with his thumb.

"Mmm," she moaned into his mouth.

He palmed both of her breasts simultaneously until she could no longer handle the barrier that was her lingerie.

"Take it off," she commanded.

"Yes, mam."

He moved his left hand to the hem of her night gown and pulled it up and over her head at a painfully slow pace. She let out a sigh of impatience and he stifled a laugh at her eagerness. When the thin piece of silk had been removed from her body and tossed to a fireless section of the room, he turned his eyes to her now-naked upper half and felt his heartrate double. He stood there speechless and she was overcome with worry after a few moments of silence.

"Luke? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, snapping back to reality.

"Then why'd you stop?"

"I just—I can't believe—god you're so beautiful."

"Luke…"

"No, hold on, let me finish. I know sex is supposed to be all hot and sweaty and wild and quick. And maybe one day we'll have that when the kids are at school and we're so sexually deprived that we both have to come home from work for a 5-minute nooner. But right now, looking at you, finally being able to touch you and love you the way I've wanted to for so long…it's overwhelming. I never thought I'd get so lucky as to be the man who has the privilege of making love to you. I just…god I love you."

She was crying by then and he brought a hand up to her face, using his thumb to wiped away the tears. He pulled her in for a long, tight embrace and hardly noticed that their bare chests were pressed against each other. All he could think about was how deeply he cared for this woman he was holding and how grateful he was that he could finally show her just how much he loved her.

Her hands traveled down the tight space between their bodies and her fingers worked at his belt, pulling it out of his jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped him, sliding them down his long, muscular legs. She bit her lower lip at the sight of the tent that had taken form in his boxers and let out an involuntary groan.

"Somebody seems happy to see me," she smirked, returning her gaze to his.

"Well I've told him nothing but wonderful things about you. He's been looking forward to meeting you."

"And I, him," she said, licking her lips at the sight.

Luke placed his hands on her waist and laid her down on the bed, climbing in after her and hovering over her. He used his arms to hold him up and the flexed muscles in his upper body sent an unimaginable amount of wetness pouring from her center. He leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her lips and then moved slowly down her body, placing a trail of hot kisses along his way. He stopped when he reached her core and she began visibly shaking at the feeling of his hot breath on her most sensitive skin. He blew lightly on her through her panties, sending chills forming on every inch of her body.

"Luke," she breathed.

"Shhh," he responded, moving his face closer and licking her through the fabric.

"Oh god, Luke, please."

"Patience is a virtue," he laughed.

"Remember that time when I was so impatient in your diner that I made you tell me your birthday so I could rewrite your horoscope to get some coffee and then I told you to keep it because it'd bring you luck one day and here you are getting lucky right now because of it? Impatience brought us here, my friend."

"I'm taking my time with you and you're going to have to deal with it. Sorry."

"But—"

He moved his face back up to hers and cut her off with a searing kiss.

"Okay," she gave in.

He moved back down and resumed teasing her. He hooked his index fingers under the lace band of her panties and slid them down her long, slick legs. He moved his face back up, hovering over her sex, mesmerized by its beauty. After taking in the sight of her, he lowered his face and began placing long, hot kisses all over the outsides of her folds.

Her teeth were gritting and she was quivering so intensely that the bed was shaking with her. He looked up at her through long eyelashes and smiled against her sex at the sight of her, proud that his actions were bringing her this pleasure. He licked the length of her slit, lapping at the juices that flowed from her core.

 _God she tastes good._

As her shaking intensified, he gave in and moved his tongue to the tiny nub at the top of her slit, the place he knew she needed him most. He flicked his tongue rapidly and repeatedly at her clit, her hands flying to his head and taking his hair in her fists.

"Oh Luke. Oh god. Yes. Ungh right there. Don't stop."

She repeated these things time after time and when he felt she was close, he brought two long fingers to her entrance and thrust them into her, pumping in and out of her fast and hard. She shook as she came and he licked his lips, swallowing the taste of her but happy that it lingered. He moved his face back up to kiss her and she tasted herself on his lips as he brought her down from the high.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Wow."

"On your back, mister," she commanded.

He did as he was told and she moved herself on top of him, straddling him. She slid his boxers down his legs and her eyes went wide at the sight of his fully erect penis.

 _God he's big._

She licked her lips in anticipation of being filled with him, but wanted to give him a little attention first.

 _Gotta return the favor._

She took his shaft in her hand and stroked him slowly and lightly. It was his turn to be impatient. He groaned and she smiled wickedly at him.

"Lorelai…"

"Yes, Luke?" she played along.

He let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess I deserve this."

"You most certainly do, babe," she replied.

She moved her face down to his tip and placed kisses around its circumference. Licking her lips, she parted them and guided his massive member into her mouth. She flicked her tongue at the tip for a few short seconds before sliding him further in and beginning to suck.

She increased her pressure and pace as his groans grew louder and she brought her other hand to his balls, toying with them.

"Lorelai," he said sternly.

She stopped abruptly and looked up at him. He gave her a look of warning and she knew that if she went any further, this would be over before it even began.

He took her by the hips and flipped her back over so he was once again on top. He leaned down to kiss her quickly and then began to get off the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, grabbing him by the wrist.

"My condoms are in my wallet and my wallet is downstairs. I'm brilliant, I know."

"Don't wear one."

"Lorelai…"

"It's okay. I'm on the pill," she reassured him, rubbing her hand up and down his strong forearm.

"Oh," he exhaled in relief. "Okay. Good."

He moved back over her and locked eyes with her.

"You okay?" he asked. "Need anything?"

"You," she said bluntly. "Inside of me."

He needed nothing more than those four words. He positioned himself at her entrance and gave her a loving kiss as he slid into her.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered, moving her hand to run her fingers through his hair, never breaking their gaze.

Once he was buried deep inside of her, he stayed still to make sure she was okay. She gave him all the reassurance he needed when she bucked her hips against his. He began to stroke in and out of her at a slow, steady pace, but as the pleasure built and their bodies needed more, he found himself thrusting into her hard and fast.

"Luke. Ungh. Uh-huh. Yes, please. Oh god. Right there."

 _I probably shouldn't be this surprised that she's so vocal during sex. It's not like she shuts up any other time either._

He felt her muscles tightening around him and he knew she was teetering on the edge of bliss. He brought his hand between them and reached down to rub fast circles around her clit while also moving his lips to the hollow of her neck and sucking hard.

She came with loud shrieks and sharp gasps. A few strokes later, he found himself tumbling over the edge as well, spilling into her and collapsing on top of her. When their breaths began to even out, he rolled off and laid down beside her. She grabbed his wrist and moved his arm behind her head, settling into the crook of his arm. He ran his fingers through her dark curls and placed several long kisses to the top of her head, whilst inhaling the scent of her shampoo. She closed her eyes and laid her head on him, falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart. Just when he was about to dose off, she spoke.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Hm?"

"I think 5-minute nooners at lunch while the kids are at school would be great someday."

"Me too," he whispered, his heart flooding with excitement at the thought of a family with her. A future with her.


	13. Secrets and Firelights

"So, Lorelai," her father began after swallowing his forkful of salad, "how are things at the Inn?"

"Fine," she said, her mouth full. "The town is holding its annual Firelight Festival, so we're booked with a lot of tourists this weekend."

"Firelight Festival?" Emily interjected. "What's that?"

"It's like a big party that the town throws every year to celebrate its founding. There's food, music, typical festival activities."

"And mom sings drunk karaoke on stage after having more than her share of Miss Patty's Founders' Day punch," Rory chimed in.

"She what?" Emily and Richard asked at the same time, their disapproval evident.

Rory hadn't realized she'd said that out loud and panicked for an explanation when she felt her mother's glare on her from across the table.

"She...um...she gets dressed in a costume out of the _trunk_ and sings karaoke with Miss Patty."

"Mhm," her grandmother replied, knowingly. "You know, Richard, maybe we should go check out this little festival of theirs."

Lorelai returned her glare to Rory, both of them knowing full well that Emily's only motive was to catch her daughter in the act of doing something stupid so she could hold it over her head.

"I miss being the victim of a car crash," she whispered to her daughter. "She was nicer when I was hurt."

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, mom," she replied, plastering a fake smile on her face.

She woke up the next morning with one thing, one person, on her mind. It felt like it'd been years since she'd last seen him but the reality was that he'd fed her lunch less than 24 hours ago. She got dressed and went downstairs to pour herself a cup of coffee, finding that her daughter had already left for school. Heading toward the porch, she retrieved the newspaper and retreated to her couch. After finishing her cup and perusing the Arts & Leisure section, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and started toward her car.

She walked in to find him taking orders from a couple in the far right corner. He was wearing a flannel with black and two hues of dark red. His washed denim jeans were a mild blue and his backward baseball cap matched them perfectly. _Hottie_ , she thought. She took a seat at the counter, waiting for him to see her. After a few minutes, he still hadn't noticed her presence and when she looked up, he was standing in the entryway from the diner to his apartment. When he caught her attention, he nodded his head toward the staircase, gesturing for her to follow him.

When she reached the top of the stairs, he was leaning against the exterior of his door, arms and legs crossed and wearing a smirk on his face.

"Hey," he said, nodding in her direction.

"Hey!" she smiled back at him.

"What's with the secrecy, 007?"

"I just," he began, walking toward her and resting his arms around her shoulders, "wasn't sure what we were telling people about us yet, so I figured I'd give you a proper hello up here. So," he said leaning down to level his face with hers and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "hello."

"Hi," she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Okay, I'm going back downstairs," she said turning on her heels. "I need coffee."

"I suppose that means you want me to follow and serve it to you?"

"Smart man," she mock-admired.

He followed her, watching from behind as she skipped down the stairs and out of sight. Taking her seat at the counter, he strode behind it and grabbed the coffee pot from the maker. Pulling out a cup, he placed it in front of her and began to pour.

"No, no, Patty, you're wrong," they heard Taylor whine from a table by the window. "They built the fire to throw themselves on it when their families found them."

"Taylor, you're crazy," Patty replied. "They built the fire so they could stay warm their first night here."

"Patty, I am the recording secretary for the Stars Hollow City Council. I think I know how my town was founded!"

"Ugh!" Lorelai gasped. "Can nobody talk about anything else but this stupid festival?" she yelled.

Her comment turned heads from the majority of those seated in the diner, including Luke.

"That came out a lot louder than it was supposed to, didn't it?" she asked Luke, suddenly aware of the audacity of her words.

"Yep," he agreed.

"Yep," she confirmed.

"This festival is commemorating the founding of our town, young lady," Taylor interjected.

"I know, Taylor. I'm sorry."

"She's bipolar," Luke commented, mocking a conversation they'd had earlier that week.

"Really?" Patty asked, astounded. "But you're so young!"

Lorelai nodded her head in confirmation, shrugging her shoulders as if to signify there was nothing she could do about it while silently laughing at her ongoing inside joke with Luke.

"I don't know what is wrong with me," she turned toward him as he walked back behind the counter. "This is a beautiful festival, people should be enjoying it."

"It's a crazy festival based on a nutty myth about two lunatics who, in all probability, did not exist. And, even if they did, probably dropped dead of diphtheria before age 24" he interrupted, obviously annoyed with the existence of the event. "The town of Stars Hollow probably got its name from the local dance-hall prostitute or two rich drunk guys who made up the story to make it look good on a poster," he ranted, ending with a gasp of air.

"You are full of hate and loathing and I gotta tell you, I love it," she said, pointing her finger at him.

He leaned closer to her. "It's so good to have someone to share this hate with. More coffee?"

"Yeah, please," she nodded. "Hey, tomorrow, if you have time, I'm planning on despising everyone who says 'hey, how's it going?'"

"You're on," he agreed.

"Hey, how's it going?" a voice sounded from behind Lorelai's back.

"Oh now that's just too easy," she said.

"Rachel," Luke said, shock evident in his facial expression.

"Rachel? Your Rachel?" she asked, then turned toward the woman behind her. "You're Rachel?"

"Yep," the woman nodded. "I'm Rachel."

He remained motionless and speechless, unable to comprehend the series of thoughts running through his mind. "What are you-I mean, I thought you were in the Congo or Philadelphia or something."

"Actually," she replied, "though very similar to both the Congo and Philadelphia, I was in the Mideast."

"Guess that postcard must have gotten lost," he mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah, well things are pretty crazy over there," she said nonchalantly. "Not a lot of writing time. But I finished my assignment, I flew back to Chicago and I was walking through O'Hare, and I look up and there's a plane leaving for Hartford in, like, 20 minutes. All of a sudden, I'm on it."

"Nice story," he continued being short with her.

"I should have called," she replied, finally catching the vibe he was giving off.

"No...you...it's fine."

"You look good," she said smiling at him.

 _Okay, time's up sweetie. I'm not here for you to be hitting on my man._

She turned quickly in her seat, holding out her hand. "Hi!" she interrupted. "I'm Lorelai."

" _Oh no,"_ he thought.

"Uh, hi!" she replied, confusedly accepting her handshake.

"Luke's girlfriend," she explained.

"Oh…," Rachel trailed off. "Well...hi. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" she responded cheerfully before turning her head toward Luke, whose focus was on the several people sitting around his diner with jaws dropped and utensils loosely hanging from their hands.

She followed his gaze to realize that they were staring at her and it took her only a moment to realize that she'd just publicly identified herself as Luke's girlfriend, mere moments after sneaking off to share a secret kiss.

"I should lea-" Rachel repeated.

"You don't have to," he cut her off.

"I'll go visit my parents," she justified. "I'll be sure to come and say goodbye before I leave."

"Okay, nice seeing you," he said, almost apologetically.

"You too, Luke. It was nice meeting you," she said turning her attention toward Lorelai.

"Nice meeting you too," she replied with a half smile. "Have safe travels."

"I will," she smiled walking out as the bell on the diner door resounded behind her.

The silence among the morning crowd continued to hover, only being broken when Lorelai looked at Luke and said "you're welcome!" with an obvious volume.

He laughed at her quick thought. "Thanks for playing along. I appreciate it."

"Anytime," she waved her hand in an 'it's no big deal' gesture.

"Wait," they turned to hear Kirk speaking up from a table to their left. "So you're not his girlfriend?"

"Kirk," she said, "don't you think you guys would know if I was Luke's girlfriend?"

"I guess we would," Patty chimed in, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I was just helping out a friend in need. Mission accomplished." She turned her attention back to Luke, "thanks for the coffee, I've gotta run. Oh and save me some pie, I'll be back for dinner with Rory."

"Sure thing. Thanks for the cover up" he said, trying his best to act completely casual.

"No prob!" she said as she walked out the door.

The fire in the town square was roaring, the crowds were bustling, lovers walked hand-in-hand from food trucks to carnival games to the music stage. She sat in the gazebo, nursing a Red Solo Cup filled to the brim with Miss Patty's Founder's Day Punch. She glanced to her left and watched him as he effortlessly wiped down tables and flipped chairs on top of them. They'd made a mutual agreement to keep their relationship out of the town's prying eyes but she couldn't help but wish they were walking amongst the other couples, reveling in the love that filled the air.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the wall phone that was directly behind him. She smiled as she watched him turn around and lift it to his ear.

"Lukes," he answered.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Are we okay?" she asked nervously.

"Of course we're okay. Why wouldn't we be okay?"

"Just making sure, after this morning and all."

"We're fine, Lorelai," he assured her.

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all. Actually, I thought it was pretty funny."

"Good," she laughed. "Hey, any chance you'd want to hang out with me tonight?"

"I, uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. We don't want another accidental exposure…," he trailed off.

"No I mean like at my house. A movie or something?"

"Oh, okay. Sure, I'll just finish up here and I'll be over. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just your handsome self….and burgers….and fries….and onion rings….and a milkshake…."

"You got it," he chuckled.

He hung up the phone and she laughed as she watched his speed of work suddenly double. Despite what she'd thought was a quick walk home, he was already on the porch swing when she arrived.

"How did you-"

"How did I what?" he inquired.

"Nevermind."

She opened the door and he followed, gently closing it behind him, then taking two long strides toward her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hi," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending chills all over her body.

"Hey," she exhaled shakily.

He tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer, moving her sweater aside and placing his lips to her shoulder. She turned her head and brought her hand to this side of his head, pulling his lips to hers. He explored her mouth for a few moments before placing a series of kisses down her jaw and neck.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," he said, breathlessly, when she finally turned in his arms. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she brought his lips back down to hers and mumbled "I'm not complaining" against them.

"Did you bring food?" she asked, wildeyed.

"I'm not dumb."

"Good," she said, grabbing the bags from his hands whilst placing a quick peck on his lips, then turning toward the kitchen. She set the bags down on the table and walked toward the refrigerator, retrieving two beers from the bottom drawer and handing one to him. He took the hem of his flannel and used it for friction to twist off the cap, handing it back to her and taking the other for himself.

"Such a gentleman," she smiled.

He nodded backward over his shoulder, gesturing toward the living room. She followed, bringing the bags of food with her. After setting them down on the coffee table, along with her beer, and felt him take her hands and pull her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed into his embrace, laying her head against his shoulder.

"So, what movie are we watching?" he asked, running his fingers through her long, curly hair.

"What movie do you want to watch? I'm a residential Blockbuster."

"Do you have _When Harry Met Sally_?"

"You're serious?" she asked, astounded at his request.

"Yeah. That's a good movie."

She got up and walked to the entertainment center. Opening the cupboards, she retrieved 4 items and held them up to him.

"VHS, VHS Deluxe Edition, DVD, or DVD Deluxe Edition?" she asked, smiling proudly.

"That's pathetic."

"It's essential!" she argued.

He sighed, then pointed to the VHS Deluxe Edition. "That one."

"My man is such a traditionalist," she said, smiling even prouder.

"I figured this was a test so…"

"A+, burger boy."

She turned on the tv and put the tape in the VCR player. Picking up the remote, she walked back to the couch and reclaimed her place on his lap.

"They kind of remind me of us," he said as the movie drew to an end. She'd gone into a food coma by then, snuggled closely to him, her head on his shoulder, dozing off.

"Hm?" she asked sleepily.

"The way they came together. I mean we never hated each other at first like they did but they spent years bickering and arguing and knowing, subconsciously, that they were in love but neither said anything."

"I guess that does kind of sound like us," she replied.

He kissed her temple and settled back into the couch, holding her tight as she fell asleep in his arms. When her breathing slowed and her body relaxed, he carried her up the stairs and laid her on her bed, covering her with her comforter and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. As he began to walk away, she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," she pleaded.

He didn't dare to argue. "Okay," he whispered.

He changed into the pair of sweats that he'd left at her house and slid into bed behind her.

"I'm glad you said something," she whispered.

He kissed the part of her shoulder that her tank top left exposed and turned over, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Exposed

"Whose car is that?" Emily asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"That's Luke's," Rory responded.

They came to a stop and Rory got out of the car. "Thank you for driving me home, Grandma and Grandpa."

"You're welcome, Rory," Richard replied. "Thank you for showing us around tonight. We had a lot of fun."

"I'm so glad! Drive safe! I love you," she said.

"We love you too," Emily responded. "See you next Friday."

"See you then! Bye!" she waved as she skipped toward the house.

Richard turned to Emily. "So...Luke's car? It's nearly 1:00am. Isn't that a little late for visitors?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him a visitor. And look," she said, pointing. "None of the lights are on. They're probably asleep."

It took him a second to realize that Emily knew something he didn't.

"Is his apartment undergoing renovation?" Richard asked, playing dumb.

"No."

"Is it on fire? Being bombed for insects? Infested with rodents? Filled with toxic carbon monoxide? Our daughter sure is generous to lend him her couch in such tragic events."

"Richard, please."

"Is he spending several nights here, establishing a domestic routine with our daughter and granddaughter?" he finally asked.

"All I know is that they are together."

He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand.

"And, before you say anything, you should know that I am in favor of it."

"How on earth could you approve of this, Emily? He owns a diner! He never went to college! He doesn't know how to shave! He is completely unsuitable for our daughter," his voice was now rising.

"You're right. He _is_ completely unsuitable for our daughter. But he is also completely in love with her and she is completely in love with him. And he took care of her, and of Rory, throughout the entire aftermath of the accident. On the outside, he couldn't be more wrong for her. But, on the inside, I don't think there's anyone more right."

"You're serious?" he asked, his expression and voice baffled.

She nodded. "Let's go home."

Inside, Rory walked in to find the house empty and silent. She quietly made her way upstairs and gently opened her mother's bedroom door.

"Mom?" she whispered, smiling at the sight of Luke's arm draped around her mother's waist.

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open and she squinted at the light pouring in from the hallway.

"Rory?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I'm home," she said quietly.

"Thank you, hon. Sweet dreams."

"You too," Rory whispered, closing the door.

Lorelai woke up the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. She sighed as she got up, put on her robe, and walked downstairs.

Luke stood over the stove, bacon crackling, pancakes flipping, hash browns browning, and eggs scrambling. She smelt fresh coffee and heard the sound of the toaster as it popped. Rory was already sitting at the table, finishing off a tall glass of orange juice and then moving on to a large cup of coffee.

She looked up to see Lorelai standing there, watching her, mouthing the words "is this weird?" Rory smiled and shook her head, mouthing "not at all" in response.

Lorelai walked toward the stove and wrapped her arms around his waist, rising onto her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning," she whispered into his ear.

"Hi," he smiled, turning his head to kiss her her lips softly.

She retracted her arms and walked over to the coffee maker, filling a giant mug to the brim, then walking toward the table, taking a seat next to Rory.

"So, mom?"

"Yeah, kid?"

Rory moved in closer. "Can he like move in?"

Lorelai concealed the shock that she felt at the sound of those words by bringing her mug to her lips and hiding her face. "You would be okay with that?" she whispered back.

"I was joking, I just want this breakfast every day. But, I mean, if that was something you two wanted to do somewhere down the line, yeah, I'd be okay with it."

"Good to know," Lorelai said, nodding.

"But I don't want ugly siblings," she went on.

Luke had to force himself not to turn around and act like he hadn't heard anything while Lorelai could no longer conceal the shock. "Siblings?" she asked, choking on the coffee that she was swallowing.

"Hypothetically, yeah."

Lorelai rose from her seat and grabbed Rory by the wrist, dragging her out of her seat and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Jeez, mom, what's wrong?"

"Why are you so okay with all of this?" she asked.

"Am I not supposed to be?" Rory retorted.

"I just," she sighed, trying to calm herself. "We've barely been together a couple of months. I don't want to scare him away. Can you just lay off of the future talk for now?"

"Oh...sure. I'm sorry, mom. I wasn't thinking."

"That's okay," Lorelai responded, walking toward her daughter and wrapping her arms around her.

"But mom?" Rory asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want it? You know, the siblings thing?"

"I want it all. More than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life," she said, her face and voice conveying a raw honesty.

"Looks like he better start ring shopping!" Rory whispered in excitement.

"I think we're just going to live in the moment for now, kid. Maybe somewhere down the line. We're just getting to know each other in this new capacity and enjoying ourselves. When the time is right, we'll know."

"Okay," Rory replied, pulling back. "One more thing."

"Yes, sweets?" she asked turning back toward her daughter.

"I just want you to know that I _am_ okay with it. All of it. You and Luke dating, him moving in, you guys getting married, him being my stepdad, you guys having kids. I don't want you to hesitate on starting a life with him for fear of leaving me out. Truth be told, I never really had a dad before Luke came around. I would very much love to be a part of whatever family the two of you become."

Lorelai nearly choked up, her eyes slightly misty. "You are an amazing kid. And you are wise beyond your years. And I love you very much. But you were just a little off with that statement. Because _I_ would very much love for you to be apart of whatever family the _three of us_ become."

Rory smiled back as Lorelai dried her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. Little did they know, Luke had had his ear pressed up to the door throughout the entire conversation.

The following Thursday, the three of them walked into Patty's Dance studio exactly 3 minutes after the Town Meeting had started, disruptively taking their seats next to Sookie and Jackson in the middle row.

"Ah-em," Taylor dramatically cleared his throat.

Not one of them indicated that they'd heard him and he rolled his eyes and proceeded on. Half an hour later, he flipped to the final page of his itinerary and looked up.

"Ah, we've saved the best, and most important, for last. This morning, during my usual coffee and creme brulee at Weston's, Babette walked in to order a cake for Morey's upcoming birthday."

"Tayla! Don't you bring this up, I mean it. Didn't I tell ya that I never meant to tell ya that?" Babette rasped at him.

"You told me you saw the truck late at night and it is my belief that this is a concern for the town!" he said.

"Let them tell us on their own time, Taylor, please," Patty chimed in.

"What on earth is going on?" Jackson asked.

"We think Luke and Lorelai are sleeping together," Kirk finally said, quickly and bluntly.

There was an audible gasp from every single person in the room and all eyes immediately focused on the couple.

"We aren't positive, people. We just have our suspicions," Taylor commented.

Luke and Lorelai stared at each other for several long moments, stunned and speechless. Soon, however, two smiles spread across their faces and he brought hands up to to hold her face, bringing her lips to his and kissing her gently. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he said gently, but loud enough for them to hear.

"I love you too," she smiled, the two turning back toward Taylor.

Luke placed his arm around her and pulled her in as she laid her head on his shoulder, the two acting like nothing had happened.

Taylor eventually sighed and banged his gavel on the podium. "Town meeting adjourned."

The people were buzzing as they watched the couple rise from their seats. Luke bent down to grab her purse and handed it to her. After they conquered the crowd through which they encountered several comments and questions from several people, Rory, Lorelai, and Luke had made it to the opposite side of the town square. He slipped his arms around both of their shoulders, Lorelai moving her hand up to lace her fingers through his and reclaiming her head's position on his shoulder.

"So," he said, turning his head to kiss the top of her head. "Do you girls want ice cream or pie?"

Lorelai and Rory craned their necks to look past Luke and at each other. They smiled, each knowing what the other was thinking, then looked back at Luke.

"Both," they said simultaneously.


	15. What's Next?

They laid in bed later that night, her fingers threaded through his, playing with his hand as he held her in the crook of his arm.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Nah," he replied. "It took me by surprise but what can I do about it, you know? It's out now. Maybe that's a good thing. We don't have to sneak around anymore."

"Maybe," she whispered back. "I...I don't know. I feel like it puts a whole new level of pressure on us that wasn't there before."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, now that they know, if things don't work out, it'll be a big mess. If things hadn't worked out while it was just between us, nobody would have known. We could've kept it quiet."

"So you're saying things aren't going to work out?" he replied, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No, I'm not sayi-"

"I think you are," he interrupted. "Why else would it be a concern for you?"

"Relationships fail all the time, Luke. It's a fact of life."

"That doesn't mean this one has to," he replied.

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"No I didn't!" she argued, the pitch of her voice rising.

She got out of bed and walked toward the window, opening it and deeply inhaling the cool air. He scooted down to the foot of the bed and sat up, using his palms to steady himself. He lowered his elbows onto his lap and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are you afraid of?" he sighed, trying to reason with her.

"You know what."

"I thought we were past that. Don't you trust me?"

"What part of 'I'm not good at this' did you not understand, Luke?! Before tonight, it was all so easy. You knew, I knew, Rory knew, Sookie knew, and my mom knew. That was it. If I bolted, not a lot of people would be hurt. But now, the whole damn town is involved."

"So, what? You feel trapped?"

"I didn't say that either," she breathed out.

"Come here," he said, patting the space next to him.

She didn't move. She didn't even turn. She remained still, arms folded across her chest, staring wearily out into the night. He stood and walked to her, leaving a few feet between them. He laid his hand on her shoulder and tried tugging her to turn toward him but she shrugged him off.

"I told you in the parking lot that I wouldn't let you bolt. And if this is you trying to bolt, then you're going to have to jump out that window. Because your only other option is turning around. And when you do, I'm gonna be standing here, not letting you bolt."

Still, she said nothing.

"I'll stand right here all night."

She remained silent.

"I'll stand here for the rest of my damn life, Lorelai. I made you a promise and I'm keeping it. But, for the sake of argument, maybe I should tell you some other places I'd rather be standing." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"I'd rather be standing behind the counter at my diner with a full pot of coffee in my hand, pouring it into your cup as you smile at me brightly with those eyes that light up my world. I'd rather be standing in the corner of a shoe store while you shamelessly fill your arms, and mine, with seven of the exact same pairs of pumps, just in different colors. I'd rather be standing next to you at your daughter's school debates, watching her proudly. I'd rather be standing beside you in the morning while we brush our teeth together. I'd rather be standing at the realtor's office, watching you and Sookie sign the final papers when you two buy the inn you've always wanted. I'd rather be standing at an altar, taking you as my wife and promising the rest of my life to you. I'd rather be standing by a hospital bed, holding your hand as I watch you give birth to our first child. I'd rather be standing next to you at our kid's soccer game, watching him dribble the ball the wrong way down the field. I'd rather be standing a lot of places right now. But if you want me to stand right here for forever, I will."

She inhaled sharply, exhaling even more sharply, and turned around. "Okay," she said plainly. "Let's go to bed."

She walked back to the bed and laid down, covering herself with the blankets. Turning away from him, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. A series of confusing thoughts ran through his mind.

 _What kind of reaction was that?_

 _Did she even hear me?_

 _Did I scare her?_

 _Does she want those things?_

 _Am I in over my head thinking I can handle this?_

She couldn't sleep. She knew he was laying right behind her back, eyes opened, wondering what the hell she was thinking. But she didn't even know what she was thinking. He'd just taken her through his entire set of plans for their future and all she could say was 'Okay. Let's go to bed.'

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

 _How can I just lay here and say nothing after that...speech?_

 _Why am I still so scared?_

 _How am I supposed to tell him that I want all of that too?_

She rolled over and saw him staring at the ceiling, his hands folded over his midsection.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied, not breaking his gaze at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For doubting you."

"Okay," he said before turning away from her and closing his eyes.

She got up and walked, around the bed, over to his side, and crouched down next to him, leveling her face with his. She reached for his hand and held it between both of hers.

"Look at me," she pleaded.

Reluctantly, he looked up at her and she smiled.

"I want you to know that I don't doubt you. Or doubt us. And everything you said you wanted with me over there," she said, nodding toward the window, "I want it too. But you have to understand, Luke, that us-that this-isn't something I expected. I had the rest of my life planned out this time last year and, yes, it included the coffee, the shoe shopping, and buying an inn, but that was it. Brushing our teeth together, getting married, and having a baby were not in those plans. And this town is always watching everyone as it is. So now they're watching us as a couple. Everything we do will be their business. They'll have our wedding planned out by tomorrow evening, if they haven't planned it already, that is. I love you and I believe you when you say you won't let me bolt. Being with you these past couple of months and having heard all about this life you want with me, I can't even see myself bolting anymore. I don't want to move too quickly, though. I'm not ready for marriage or a baby or anything like that. Not yet, at least. I want to enjoy being us for now. We have time, you know? Let's just live in the moment."

The two remained silent for a few seconds, then Luke cleared his throat.

"I never meant we have to do all that _now_ ," he said. "All I wanted was to tell you that I'm not going anywhere and that _someday_ , when we're ready, I want that life with you. And everything it entails. And that's why you're not allowed to bolt from me. You're it for me, Lorelai."

"You're it for me too," she whispered.

He moved toward her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She rose back up and reclaimed her place in bed next to him.

"Are _you_ ready for marriage?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm kind of like you. This time last year, my future was a single life in an apartment above my diner in which I make my living flipping burgers and, on occasion, close it to go fishing. I never really thought a wife and a house and kids would be factored into my life. But, honestly? Yes, I think I'm ready," he said. "Not that you have to be!" he added when the expression on her face turned to one of worry. "We'll take this as slowly as you want to go. I'm sure there are things I have yet to learn and prepare for anyway. You and I will cross that bridge when we approach it, okay?"

"Well now I feel like you're standing at the bridge waiting for me to catch up," she said dejectedly.

"That's not true."

"You're ready to marry me, Luke! Marry me! You want a wife and a house and babies and soccer games and I'm over here trying to figure out if I want blueberry or strawberry PopTarts tomorrow morning! How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that I'm selfishly making you put your life and your dreams on hold so that I can be ready to join you in them?"

"You're not making me put my life on hold," he assured her.

"Yes I am!" she argued. "There are plenty of beautiful, nice women out there who are ready to get married next week if given the chance. And they'll have you take them home and start procreating on the wedding night. You're going to pass up so many wonderful girls who are ready for that life while you're waiting for me to get my shit together."

"Didn't you hear what I said, Lorelai? I said that, _before you_ , I never imagined myself as a husband or father. And, to this very second, I can't imagine myself as a husband or father with anyone besides you. I'm not going to be 'waiting around' for you. I'm going to be living our life right now to the fullest and, together, we will ready ourselves for whatever the future holds. But right now, in this moment, this is what I know. I know that I love you. I know that you're beautiful and smart and funny. I know that being with you is the only way I ever want to spend my time. I know that you make me happy and you make me laugh. I know that you make me strive to be a better man. And I know that, someday, when the time is right for _both of us_ , I am going to make you my wife and the mother of my children. But that day isn't going to be until we are _both_ ready. So, for now, you and I are going to live in the moment and enjoy each other. Because the most important thing is that I love being with you. And that's what really matters when all is said and done."

"Are you sure?" she asked, beginning to feel reassured.

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Okay," she accepted.

"You're the best," he said moving in to kiss her eyebrow.

"You're crazy," she replied.

"For you? Hell yeah."

They both laid down and turned onto their sides, tired and ready to sleep. But Luke still had one minor detail on his mind.

"Promise me something?" he pleaded.

"Anything," she breathed.

"When you are ready, will you tell me?"

"I'll have an airplane fly a banner over the town that says 'Luke, she's ready' _and_ I'll have Kirk run circles around the town wearing a veil and yelling it."

"I think a simple 'Hey, Luke, I'm ready' would be just fine," he laughed.

"Now what kind of fun would that be?" she smiled mischievously.


	16. Snap Back to Reality

She woke up the next morning to the sound of an earth-shaking thunder clap. She rolled over and noticed the time on her alarm clock.

 _4:15? Are you kidding me?_

She turned back over to find the other side of her bed empty and immediately reached for the phone on her night stand.

"Where are you?" she asked when he answered.

"I was in bed. I'd like to know why I'm not anymore," he replied, his voice groggy and annoyed.

"Why did you leave?"

"What are you talking about?" his voice turned confused.

"My house, Luke. Why did you leave my house?"

"I'm so lost," he replied.

"We went to the town meeting last night, did we not?" she asked.

"We did," he confirmed.

"And Kirk told everyone there that we're dating, did he not?"

"He did."

"And then you took Rory and I back to the diner for ice cream and pie, did you not?" she continued.

"I did."

"And then you took us home and you came upstairs and we had a fight and we went to bed, did we not?"

"Now that one we did not," he responded.

"What do you mean we did not?" she asked.

"I took you two back to the diner, you ate, and you walked home. I went upstairs and went to bed. What are you on?"

She eventually realized she must have dreamt the tail end of last night's events.

"I must have been dreaming," she sighed.

"Ah. I figured that somewhere along the way. So what were we fighting about?" he asked, curious.

"Nothing!" she replied, quickly.

"Must've been bad," he laughed.

"It was fine. Even more fine now that I know it never actually happened. I'm going back to bed. You should too. I'll be in later on this morning. Love you."

"Love you too," he smiled through the phone. "See you later."

She hung up and released a sigh of relief as she let her head fall back onto her pillow.

"Thank god," she whispered to herself.

"We should go away for a weekend," Sookie said, her attention never leaving the cucumber she was slicing.

"You talking to me?" Lorelai responded after looking around the kitchen to realize that she was the only other person in the room.

"No, I'm talking to the oven," she mocked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes before replying.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"My Aunt Tabbie, you know, the one with 7 kids from 6 fathers?"

Lorelai nodded in understanding.

"She sent me two passes for a weekend spa trip and I figured we could go get our beaut on."

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" she said, happy to find any reason to run away from facing the dream she'd had the night before. "When are they for?"

"There isn't a specific date," Sookie said. "We can go anytime. I was thinking the 2nd weekend of next month?"

"How about this weekend?" Lorelai replied rather quickly.

"This weekend?"

"I could so use a getaway. Rico!" she shouted, turning her attention toward the assistant chef who was just entering the room. "You're taking over the kitchen this weekend, Sookie and I are skipping town."

"Umm, okay," he said confusedly. "Where are you going?"

"To pamper our asses off!" Sookie nearly yelled in anticipation.

"Sounds good, boss," he replied in his thick foreign accent, giving her two thumbs up before exiting toward the pantry.

Lorelai turned her attention back to Sookie. "Go home, get packed, and I'll pick you up in two hours."

"You're crazy and spontaneous and absolutely nuts."

"And you love it."

"I do. See you later, spa buddy," Sookie told her, untying the apron from behind her back and grabbing her keys.

She pulled up to Sookie's house later that morning and found her anxiously waiting on the porch, luggage in hand. She scurried down the stairs and to the Jeep as Lorelai opened her trunk and helped her load her bags into it.

"So," Sookie said, turning to her as they made their way north on the freeway. "What's new?"

"Well, considering we had a conversation yesterday about how I got home Sunday night and realized my underwear had been inside out all day, I'd say you're pretty caught up on my life," she replied, her eyes focused on the rearview mirror.

"Ah…" Sookie responded, a knowing tone in her voice.

Lorelai furrowed her brow in confusion but refrained from asking any questions.

They arrived at the spa around 2:00 and were greeted by two young men, probably in their twenties, wearing light green polos, khaki shorts, black belts, and white tennis shoes. The boys jogged to the car as Sookie and Lorelai stepped out.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" the boy on the right exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Essex Resort and Spa!" the other said, equally enthusiastic.

The two best friends turned to each other, grinning at the obviously rehearsed bit that the boys were putting on for them. Lorelai returned her attention to them.

"Hi!" she said, mimicking them. "I'm Lorelai, this is Sookie," she said gesturing to herself and then to Sookie on her left.

"Pleasure to meet you, ladies! I'm Matt," said the one on the left.

"And I'm Greg!" the other continued. "Can we take your luggage?"

"Yes, sirs!" Lorelai replied.

She led them to the trunk and opened it. After the young men loaded their arms with the girls' belongings, they led them to the valet, who took her keys and jogged off to park her car. Sookie and Lorelai followed Matt and Greg into the building, where they were taken to the registration desk.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to the Essex Resort and Spa! My name is Angela. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, I made a reservation this morning for Sookie St. James."

"Yes! I took your call! Glad to see you girls made it safely. Did you have a nice trip?" she asked while bringing up their reservation number on the computer. "Okay, ladies! I have you all set in suite 62. Just head up this staircase and take a right! Your room is the fifth one down on the left side of the hallway. Breakfast is served from 6:30 until 9:30 in the dining room on the third floor, as well as on the roof by the pool if the weather is nice. The room service and cable menus are in the drawer in your nightstand. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I think we're good for now!" Sookie said.

"Sounds good! Let me know how I can assist you gals at anytime during the weekend! Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you, we will," Lorelai responded.

Angela handed them a key card and they made their way up the staircase and down the hallway. Matt and Greg were exiting the room just as they approached the door.

"Your luggage is all settled in, girls. Is there anything else we can help you with?" Greg asked.

"I think we're all set!" Sookie said, pulling out two $10 bills and handing one to each of them. "Thank you for your help boys."

"Our pleasure!" they said in unison as they skipped down the hallway toward the staircase.

Sookie and Lorelai made their way into the suite.

"Wooh," Lorelai hooted. "Having multiple life partners really pays off!"

"This room is incredible," Sookie agreed as she flopped backward onto one of the two queen-sized, pillowtop beds. "Boy, am I gonna sleep good tonight," she said as she pulled the fluffy comforter over her and snuggled into the soft pillows.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to enjoy the best nap of my entire life," Sookie whispered.

"We're here for spa treatments, not naps," Lorelai replied as she sat down on the adjacent bed, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Okay," she said, sitting up on the bed. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm sorry," Lorelai sighed. "I'm just...I'm fine."

"That's convincing," Sookie snarked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Nuh-uh. I'm not about to spend an entire weekend of fun watching you sulk over whatever is clearly bothering you," she argued.

Lorelai sighed again and settled into the blankets and pillows of her own bed.

"I had this dream last night," she began.

"Okay…" Sookie drew out the word, urging her to continue.

"It was about Luke."

"Ah," Sookie remarked.

"What?"

"Nothing! Carry on!" she answered, spinning her hand in a circle in front of her.

"So Kirk exposed us at the town meeting. And then Luke took Rory and I back to the diner and fed us like the perfect man he is. Then he went upstairs and we left."

"This dream is fascinating. Also, I watched the first seventy five percent of it occur so what were you drinking last night?" Sookie asked.

"No," Lorelai laughed. "That all happened. But the story carried on into my slumber."

"Got it. Keep going."

"So we were laying in bed and I asked him if he was upset about the whole town finding out. He said he was fine and that he was kind of glad we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. I told him I sort of agreed but I was also weary because it puts this new pressure on us that wasn't there before. We're in the public eye now and if it doesn't work out, it'll be this huge deal all around the town."

"Is that how you really feel?" Sookie questioned.

"A little. I don't think I'm as strong-minded about it in real life, though. It's just an afterthought, sitting way back there in my mind. Anyway, he flipped out when I mentioned us not working out. He was totally pissed, thought I felt like things wouldn't work out. And I didn't mean it like that at all. I mean some relationships just don't work out. That's the way life goes. And you know I freaked out on our first date. I was scared. Because it's...Luke. And he's…," she trailed off.

"Luke," Sookie finished.

"Yeah," she smiled. "So he asked me what I was afraid of and I told him, again, that I'm afraid of bolting. I'm afraid of messing it up. I'm afraid of a lot of things. I really love him, Sook. I really don't want to screw it up."

"I know."

"So then he said that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wouldn't let me bolt. And then came the uber scary part. He started talking about the _future_ ," she emphasized the word with a haunting tone.

"The future?"

"Our future. Me and him. He and I. He went on and on about how he wants to marry me and have kids with me and watch me take my last breath and creepy sentimental shit like that."

"Oh no. And you were in bed? Like not wearing a supportive bra for when you turned and sprinted away from him? Ouch," Sookie replied.

"That's the thing, Sook. I didn't run. I told him that I wasn't ready for all of that yet, but I didn't run. And I asked him if he was ready and he said he was. I mean, the man looked at me as if he could have taken his marriage vows right there. I woke up this morning and I thought the whole thing was real. I called him and asked him where he went. He was totally confused until he figured out that I had probably been dreaming. Luckily I didn't go into detail so he knows nothing about this dream I had but I can't stop thinking about it."

"So you don't know what his feelings about the future actually are, right?"

"I have no idea. But that dream...it was so real. So...Luke. I can totally see him saying things like that. He never seemed the 'settle down and build a life with someone' kind of guy but, when we got together, I saw this side of him that I had no idea existed. He might really want that stuff. He might really not want it too but the point is that dream is haunting me. I can't shake it. It's so real."

"What do _you_ want, sweetie? In real life, what do you want?"

"Him," she said simply, a smile stretching across her face.

Sookie smiled back, a warm feeling overcoming her as she witnessed the love and happiness her friend was experiencing.

"I think you need to trust yourself more. I've seen you two. I've seen how in love you are. And I've always said it was meant to be, no matter how much you guys denied it. You're always a different person when you're with a man. Like you have to create this facade to prevent yourself from sinking the Love Boat. But you're one hundred percent you when you're with Luke. And you've had this glow on your face, everyday since you started dating him, that could light up the entire New York City subway network. I don't think you're scared of a future with him. I think you're scared of how much you want it. It's a strange feeling that you're not used to. But I wouldn't call it a bad feeling."

"Gee, Mr. Owl. When did you get so wise?" Lorelai asked, dumbfounded.

"It's eyes, not wise. I can just see it. And it's a really nice view from where I'm at."

"He has no idea what happened in that dream. He may not even feel the same way Dream Luke felt."

"You'll never know unless you ask," Sookie gently replied.

"You don't think it's too soon? We've only been dating for a few months. What if I spook him?" Lorelai asked her, nervously.

"That's not gonna happen."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me," Sookie said. "I know."

After a short nap following their deep conversation, the girls found themselves sitting poolside on the roof, drinking raspberry-mint margaritas, and enjoying shoulder massages from two handsome young pool boys.

"This is the life," Lorelai breathed out.

"Heaven yes," Sookie agreed.

"Huh?" Lorelai replied, turning her head and furrowing her brow at her best friend over the top rim of her sunglasses.

"It's like hell yes but we're in heaven," she giggled.

"Weirdo."

Sookie reached to the tiny white table to her right and picked up the catalog of spa services.

"What are our thoughts on mud baths?" she asked.

"In theory, it seems really innovative but that smell and the thought of mud drying in my nostrils and ears and bellybutton and other places," Lorelai answered as she cringed at the thought.

"I never even thought of that."

"Are you kidding? That's the first thing that came into my mind."

"Yeah, well, you're you."

"Touché," Lorelai concurred.

"How about seaweed wraps?" Sookie suggested.

"That sounds slightly less disgusting."

"Seaweed wraps it is!"


	17. A Dream No More

"Are you gonna do it?" Sookie asked as they rolled into the town square late Sunday afternoon.

"Do what?" Lorelai asked nonchalantly.

"Lorelai."

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it," she sighed.

"Talk to him."

"We'll see."

"Talk to him," Sookie repeated again, this time more insistently.

"Sookie!" she snapped, whipping her head to face her. "I said I'll think about it."

Sookie looked down at her lap for the remainder of the ride. When the jeep pulled into her driveway, she silently exited the vehicle and walked around the back to open the trunk door and grab her luggage. As she was approaching the cement walkway to her porch, she heard the voice behind her.

"Hey," Lorelai called after rolling down the passenger side window. Sookie turned. "I'm sorry."

She simply nodded and turned back, disappearing through her front door.

"Damnit," Lorelai whispered to herself.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked, pulling his order pad from the pocket of his green flannel shirt.

A nicely dressed businessman looked up from his menu. "Bacon cheddar burger, fries, and a Coke would be great, thanks," he replied as he handed his menu to Luke.

"Coming right up," he nodded.

"Hey," she called from behind him as she swung open the door.

He spun around at the sound of her voice. "Hey," he smiled, leaning in to greet her with a kiss. "How was the spa?"

"It was great," she said, her voice trailing off at the end as she recalled the way she'd treated her best friend at the end of the trip.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his expression turning concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine...tired is all. I'm gonna go home and lay down."

"Okay."

"But can you come over after you close?" she asked, nervously tugging on the sleeves of her sweater.

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yes...no...I don't know. We'll talk later."

"Okay," he gave in, his voice confused.

"I love you. Bye," she said as she rose up on her toes to peck him on the cheek.

"I love you too," he called after her as quickly as he could, trying to get it all out before she closed the door behind her. He exhaled loudly and turned around to resume his work.

He walked through the foyer of her house 3 hours later and was greeted by a still silence.

"Lorelai?" he called out. No answer. He climbed the stairs and heard the water running in the master bathroom. He made his way back downstairs and began shuffling through her cupboards, trying to find something to cook her for dinner. He found taco shells and seasoning in the cabinet above the toaster, as well as ground beef in the freezer and lettuce, taco sauce, and cheddar cheese in the refrigerator.

He managed to have it completely prepared and ready on the table by the time she came downstairs. He turned at the sound of her footsteps as she walked into the kitchen.

"You take really long showers," he said blankly.

"You should know," she replied with a wink and wild smile, making him laugh.

"Hungry?" he asked, gesturing toward the table.

"What kind of question is that."

"It's more of a polite assumption. You're always hungry."

"This is true," she nodded as she sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as his teeth bit into the hard shell, making a crunching sound.

"Can we talk after dinner?" she responded, trying to push the conversation back as far as possible.

"Sure."

"Thanks," she smiled. "So how was your day?"

"Same as always. I cooked, served, cleaned, and repeated."

"Right. So nothing out of the ordinary?" she asked in attempt to keep the conversation going.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he confirmed. "Where's Rory?"

"She's working on a group project for school at some girl's house in Hartford."  
"'Some girl'...glad you know who your kid is with."

She noted a condescending tone in his voice but did her best to let it slide, given the odds she was already at with her best friend.

"The girl's name is Paris."

"Paris," he repeated.

"Yep," she nodded.

His questions, as well as all other conversation, halted there and for the remainder of dinner. She got up to clean the dishes when they were done and then followed him into the living room, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"So...do you still want to talk to me?" he asked after several moments of silence.

"I do," she said. _No pun intended_ , she thought.

"I'm all ears."

She nodded in understanding. It took her another series of silent minutes to collect her thoughts and speak up.

"I had this dream the other night," she began.

"Yeah, you told me that."

"I didn't really go into detail though."

"It was just a dream, Lorelai. It's not that big of a deal."

"I wish I felt that way. But it seems so real. It's been challenging my thoughts for days and I can't shake it," she breathed out.

"Okay. Then talk to me," he said, stretching his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Well the jist of it is we had this fight after I made some comment about how sometimes breakups are inevitable and how I was nervous that, because the town now knows that we're a couple, things would be ten times more difficult if we broke up. So after I said that, you got super mad, thinking I felt that things wouldn't work out between us. And, after you calmed down, you asked me what I was afraid of. I pretty much told you the same thing I did in the restaurant parking lot on our first date. So you started assuring me that you weren't going anywhere and that you wouldn't let me bolt, the same stuff you told me in real life."

" _That's_ what has you so shaken?" he asked.

"Not exactly. It's what you said afterward," her voice faded into silence.

"What did I say?" he asked, urging her to continue.

"You started talking about how you want a future with me. You went on and on about living together, getting married, having kids. All that serious couple stuff that people don't usually have this soon in a relationship."

"Oh."

"And you told me you're completely ready for all of that. Like right now. If there'd been a minister in my bedroom, and I'd have been ready too, we'd be dream-married right now."

"What do you mean by if you'd been ready too?" he questioned.

"I told you that I didn't think I was ready for those next steps," she answered, biting her lip as she watched his face for a reaction.

"Got it," he nodded, then looking at her expectantly as her expression turned confused for a few seconds.

"Oh!" she said in realization, swiftly shaking her head. "That's all. Well, we went to bed. Then I woke up. How ironic."

"So that's why you called me the next morning? You didn't realize it was a dream?"

She nodded. "It felt so real, Luke."

"It seems like it has you thinking."

"You have no idea," she leaned her head back against the his shoulder, staring at the ceiling.

The only thing that could be heard in the room for the next half hour were the sounds of their breathing.

"I want it," he broke the silence.

"Yeah. So do I," she whispered in response, reaching her hand up to thread her fingers through those of the hand that hung over her shoulder.

"So...what now?" he asked.

"I don't know. Is it too soon?"

"Does time really matter when you're already certain it's going to happen?" he asked, surprising them both with his sappy insight.

She turned her head to face him and they both laughed.

"I guess it really doesn't matter, does it?" she asked, laying her head back down on his shoulder.

"I'm kind of on the same page as Dream Luke," he mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"You are?" she asked, picking her head up to face him again.

"I am," he said, a plain yet serious look unwavering on his face.

His eyes bore into her soul and she came to an unmistakeable realization that she was ready as well.

"I think Dream Lorelai is an idiot," she whispered.

"Yeah, so do I," he teased. "But real life Lorelai is pretty brilliant," he smiled, his eyes sparkling in adoration.

"I'm ready too," she whispered, her head once again reclaiming its place on his shoulder.

He turned to kiss her temple, then mumbling against the soft skin there.

"Then marry me."


	18. Yes or No?

She raised her head off his shoulder a third time, this time at lighting speed. She sat up and scooted backward on the couch, finally looking up to meet his eyes with her own.

 _What did he just say?_

"What did you just say?" she repeated the thought running through her mind.

His expression was soft yet serious. Knowing that she'd heard him correctly, he didn't respond to her question. He simply held her gaze, an adoring smile gradually spreading over his face. He got up off the couch and made his way toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Don't move. I'll be back in a minute."

She sat there, motionless, stunned by the moment she was present in and wondering if she was dreaming again. About thirty seconds later, he reappeared through the entryway as promised and reclaimed his place on the couch. She wondered what he'd gone outside for, vaguely recalling the sound of his truck door closing amidst the loud thoughts that were storming her mind.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I-"

He slid closer to her, taking her right hand in both of his own, settling them on his knee.

"Last Sunday when I was making breakfast, Rory made a comment about me moving in and how she doesn't want ugly siblings," he began.

"I knew you'd heard that," she laughed.

"I didn't know how you felt so I just acted like I didn't hear it. But when you took her into her room, I got curious. So I turned the stove on low and I pressed my ear up against the door. I had to know if we were on the same page. I wasn't sure about what I wanted either, mainly because I didn't know where you stood. But in the two seconds when I heard you tell her how you wanted it all more than anything, I became certain that I was ready. So I went online and I ordered two weekend passes to the spa and I had Sookie take you for the weekend so I could take Rory shopping with me."

"Okay wait a second," she interrupted. "Those spa passes weren't from Sookie's aunt?"

"Nope."

"You bought them?"

"That's correct."

"So you could get rid of me and go shopping with my kid?"

"Yes, mam."

"Luke, you're 34 years old. Haven't you learned how to shop on your own by now?"

"Not for this," he said as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small, white, leather box.

"I never thought I'd be the kind of guy to get down on one knee but I'm going to do it anyway. I mean, a guy only gets to do this once, right? Well, hopefully."

He reached out and pushed the coffee table back, making room for himself as he knelt down in front of her, still holding her hand in one of his. He flipped open the tiny square box with a flick of his thumb and held it out to her, taking in her reaction and memorizing every feature of her face as she looked at the ring, then at him, then the ring again.

"I love you a lot, Lorelai. And I'm not much of a romantic. I didn't believe in love at first sight. I thought it was all a bunch of crap. But as I watched you walk out of my front door with a to go cup in your hand five years ago, I said to myself 'you're gonna marry that woman.' So, here I am, five years, hundreds of coffees, far too many nerve-induced failures, and several more realizations later, hoping you will do me the honor of becoming my wife." He paused before continuing, inhaling and looking deeply into her eyes. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She pulled her hand away and stood up. "I'll be right back," she said as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door, shouting "don't you dare move" over her shoulder.

Five minutes later, she arrived in front of her best friend's house, bending over breathlessly with her palms pressed against her knee caps. After a few moments of gasping for air, she straightened back up and walked toward the front door.

 _This is why you're not an athlete, Gilmore._

She knocked on the pale blue front door and waited anxiously as she heard footsteps from inside drawing nearer to where she was. Sookie opened the door and a blank expression came across her face upon realizing who her guest was. A screen door still separated them and Sookie refrained from opening it.

"So here's the thing," Lorelai said breathlessly. "You're an amazing best friend. And taking you for granted was a big mistake. And I've been sorry all day, even before I knew the truth. I love you so much, not only for doing that for me, but for everything else you do also. If it hadn't been for you taking me on that dumb double date with Jackson's crazy cousin, I wouldn't be heaving for oxygen right now. And Luke's waiting back in my living room and his left knee is probably killing him by now but I don't care. He'll live. My point is that I love you and I'm sorry and I can't go back there and get engaged until I know we're okay. Because, after I go back there and tell him yes, I'm going to have a wedding that I need to plan and how can I do that if my Maid of Honor is mad at me?"

"Your Maid of Honor?" Sookie repeated.

"Yeah," Lorelai smiled.

"I always thought that would be Rory."

"She and I have a long standing agreement that you will be mine and Lane will be hers. It's been decided since she was like 10."

Sookie unlocked the screen door and stepped out.

"Please forgive me," Lorelai pleaded.

"Only if you let me make the cake," Sookie smiled.

"I wouldn't ask anybody else," she replied as she moved in and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I love you," she said over Sookie's shoulder.

"I love you more," Sookie replied as she pulled back. "Now go back there and tell him yes," she shouted as she playfully smacked Lorelai's upper back.

"Ayay, Captain," she responded with a salute before turning around and sprinting back toward her house.

She found him in the exact same position as she had left him a good twenty minutes ago and as she breathlessly made her way back into the living room, she tried to speak but couldn't stop gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes concerned.

She struggled to raise her index finger up, signaling him to give her a moment. After what felt like hours, she finally stood back up and walked toward him.

She knelt down, leveling with him, and moved her hands up to either side of his face. Pulling him toward her, she kissed him softly and, after breaking the kiss, she pressed her forehead against his and gazed adoringly into his eyes.

"Yes."


	19. Ringing It In

"Really?"

"What? Did you think I'd say no?" she laughed.

"I hoped you wouldn't."

"Well, until you exposed your softie plans, I _was_ going to say no."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Spur of the moment proposals are beneath me, dear," she said in a British accent.

"Good thing I lack in spontaneity."

"The Saturday night before last tells me otherwise," she smirked. "So are you gonna hand over that rock or do you plan on pawning it now that you got me to say 'yes'?"

He removed the ring from the box and set the box on the coffee table. Taking her left hand in his own, he slipped it onto her ring finger and admired how perfect it looked.

"Perfect fit," she whispered barely as she stared in awe at the sparkling, square cut diamond that now occupied her hand. "You've officially branded me."

"I've branded you before," he winked.

"Yeah but this one stays on forever. And it's much prettier," she said as she raised her hand in front of her face, unable to take her eyes off the ring. "You did good."

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "I love you a lot," he said when they parted.

"I love you too."

They knelt there for a few minutes before a grunt broke the silence.

"Okay my knees hurt," he said, standing up.

"Sorry, babe."

"Don't worry about it. Where'd you run off to?" he asked.

"I snapped at Sookie earlier so when you told me she did all that, I had to make things right with her. Can't get engaged when your Maid of Honor is pissed off at you."

"You're a good friend," he said.

"She's an amazing friend."

"She sure is."

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he laughed.

She thought for a moment, then moved closer to him, placing a trail of kisses down his defined jawline.

"I have an idea," she whispered seductively into his ear.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Let's go consummate this engagement," she suggested as she grabbed his hands behind her back and guided him up the stairs.

"I like the way you think," he grinned.

She opened the door to her bedroom and he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling back to his chest. She moaned when she felt his hardening arousal press into her lower spine. He pulled one arm away, moving it to sweep the her hair away from her shoulder. He licked her shoulder blade up to her jaw and then blew on the trail he'd left, sending shivers rushing down her spine.

"Oh god," she whimpered, moving her hand behind her and threading her fingers through his hair, holding his head firm as he nipped and sucked at her earlobe.

Moving his other hand down from her waist, he slid it under the waistband of her jeans, surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You going commando for me?" he whispered.

"I wish I could say yes but I actually just haven't done the laundry in two weeks."

"Keep leaving it dirty," he growled.

"Yes sir," she breathed. "Take them off."

He did as he was told, working the button and zipper quickly with his skilled fingers. He slid them down to her ankles and she stepped out of them before he turned her in his arms and moved his hand under the hem of her shirt, gliding it up her lower back. With a single flick of his thumb and forefinger, he released the clasp on her bra and moved his hands back down to pull her shirt up and over her head. She grabbed his wrists as he started to move toward her shoulders to remove the rest of her bra and he looked up at her confusedly.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"You're completely dressed," she laughed.

"It seems so."

"Let's change that."

"Wait a few minutes," he whispered, lowering himself onto his knees and bringing two of his long fingers to her wet and waiting entrance.

He slid them into her with one long, slow stroke and she gasped as he filled her. He spread them apart inside of her, stretching and filling her more. She groaned as he remained still, impatiently waiting for him to begin his conquest of her sex. He laughed at her eagerness and brought his face up to her throbbing clit, pulling it between his teeth as she shrieked at the painfully wonderful sensation. He sucked her into his mouth and released over and over again until he felt her walls tightening around him. He pulled his lips away, teasing her as he added a third finger. When he noticed her legs visibly trembling in anticipation, he pumped his fingers in and out of her at an even faster pace, then brought his lips back to her clit and flicked his tongue at it at an equally fast speed.

She steadied herself, placing her hands on each of his shoulders and cried out a series of words that he could not comprehend as English. Smiling, he pulled back and stood back up and she immediately tore his shirt off of him, buttons flying everywhere.

"Well that's a goner," he said.

"I never liked that one anyway."

"I did."

"I'll sew them back on," she sighed, her face nuzzling the spot where his shoulder met his neck.

As she worked her fingers on his belt buckle, he lifted his white t-shirt and tossed it across the room. She unbuttoned and unzipped him anxiously, pushing the blue jeans down his legs. When he finished stepping out of them he returned his attention to her, realizing that she already had his boxers down to his knees. When they reached his ankles, he stepped out of those as well and then moved back.

"What?"

"Now I'm more naked than you are," he observed, looking her up and down.

She grinned at him wildly and slid her bra straps down her arms, letting it fall to the floor. She moved her hand down and wrapped it around his long, wide girth but stopped suddenly and jumped when she felt his hand cover hers.

"I'm not going to last long enough," he said firmly.

"I'm that hot, huh?"

"God you have no idea."

He grabbed her hips and led her to the bed, laying her down and hovering over her. There was no time for anything but the main event. The only thing on his mind was being inside of this woman who would now become his wife. No thought could have turned him on more.

He positioned his tip at her entrance and pounded into her hard, an ear-shattering scream escaping the depths of her throat. He stopped, realizing he may have been too aggressive.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Shut up, Luke," she replied, covering his ass with her palm and pulling it back down toward her. "Do that again," she gasped.

And he did, repeatedly, bringing her the most pleasure she'd ever felt in her life. When her climax was near, he felt her fingernails dig into the upper planes of his back, the cold metal of her engagement ring chilling a small spot of his skin, reminding him that she was his and he was hers.

A sense of pride filled him as the sound of a high pitched scream resounded throughout all rooms in the house.

When they both came down from their highs, he gathered her in his arms.

"Lorelai Victoria Danes," she whispered.

"What?"

"It sounds good."

"You're going to change your name?" he asked. "You don't have to."

"I want to," she said before kissing him sweetly.

"It sounds perfect," he smiled.

"I love you, fiancé."

"I love you too, fiancée with an extra 'e'."

"It stands for 'excellent'."

"I already knew that," he grinned, kissing her forehead.


	20. Daughter of the Bride

She woke up the next morning, stirring in his arms, wearing only a thin bedsheet and his ring on her finger.

"Good morning," he whispered from behind her and she turned over to face him.

"Why, hello there," she smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"I slept very well in the company of my handsome betrothed," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So…"

"Breakfast?" he asked as a wide grin stretched across her face.

"This marriage is going to work out so well," she said, grabbing his face between her hands and pecking his lips quickly before she darted out of the bed and slipped on her robe.

Halfway into her stack of pancakes, her head shot up to look at Luke who was nursing a cup of tea across the kitchen table.

"Shoot," she whispered, her eyes panicked.

"What?"

"Rory will be home in like an hour," she wiggled nervously in her seat.

"...and?"

"And?! What do you mean and?! We're engaged! We have to tell her that!"

"Yeah, we probably should," he replied, his voice still confused.

"What if she doesn't take it well? What if she's not okay with it?"

"Then we fake our deaths, leave all of our worldly possessions to her, fly to Vegas, get hitched, move to the Bahamas, and populate an island of our own."

She glared at him, her eyes narrow and her lips pressed.

"Lorelai, why are you freaking out about this? She helped me pick out the ring."

"It's just a big deal," she breathed.

"Yeah, it is."

"It's a big adjustment for her too."

"I assume it will be," he nodded in agreement.

"Last night was so amazing and everything happened so fast. I didn't even stop to think about how it might affect her."

"I promise, she's thrilled," he said, raising his mug to take another sip.

"Is she?"

"She threw her book to the ground before lunging at me for a hug when I asked for her permission. I also believe the words 'better than danish day' were used. Twice."

She laughed in response and sipped at her coffee before her head shot up once again.

"Wait," she said.

"What?"

"Did you say you asked for her permission?"

"I wasn't going to propose to you without her blessing. She comes first for me too, you know."

"Wow," she breathed.

"You two are a package deal."

"Yeah, we are. Just the fact that you did that...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he replied. But, of course, she spoke anyway.

"I love you," she whispered, reaching across to take his hand and give it a squeeze.

"I love you too," he replied.

Exactly an hour later, in textbook Rory fashion, the young Gilmore Girl arrived home. Dropping her things on the ground in the breezeway, she stepped into their living space and was greeted by an empty room.

"Mom?" she called out.

When no one answered, she made her way into her room, changed into a pair of sweatpants, and retrieved her brand new copy of _The Sound and the Fury_. After gliding her nose across the length of the binding and inhaling the new book scent, she laid back in her bed, turned to page 1, and began to read.

"Rory?" her mother's voice called from the front room as she finished chapter 6.

"In here," she called back.

"Can you come out here?"

She closed her book and rose up out of her bed. A confused expression came over her face when she entered the living room and found her mom and Luke staring at her, expectantly.

"Hey, hun."

"Oh no. What'd you do?"

"Have a seat," Lorelai gestured to the rocking chair by the landing.

"Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" Luke asked, concerned, then followed her gaze to his fiancee's left hand.

"That!" Rory shrieked in excitement.

"Ah, yes," he laughed.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Lorelai asked as Luke nodded toward her hand. She looked down and laughed with him. "Well, there goes that."

"There goes what?" Rory questioned, now sitting on the other side of her mother, eyes fixated on her ring.

"We were just going to tell you but your mom didn't take her ring off like I told her to."

"I didn't think she'd notice it so immediately."

"She's the most astute person in this town, Lorelai."

"Plus I've been waiting for it!" Rory beamed. "Congratulations!" she moved to wrap her arms around them both.

"Thanks, hun."

"It looks even better on your finger than it did in the case."

"You have good taste, kid," Lorelai complimented.

"Oh, this was all Luke. He picked it out. I just put the Lorelai Gilmore seal of approval on it."

"Did he, now?" Lorelai sang, turning her head toward him. "Aren't you Mr. Stylish?"

"What can I say? I've been spending way too much time around you," he smiled, reaching for her hand and leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek.

"We should celebrate," Rory commented.

"With tacos," Lorelai finished.

"This occasion _definitely_ calls for tacos," she agreed.

"You just ate," Luke chimed in, looking at his fiancée.

"And?"

"Nevermind," he replied, admitting his defeat.

"Thought so."

The three headed out for a day in The Hollow, starting with tacos and ending at the arcade. Luke and Lorelai shared a kiss goodnight before he headed up to his apartment and the girls walked home, arms linked.

"So," Lorelai began as they stepped through the front door. "You really okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"Luke and I getting married."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it, mom?"

"It's just...a big change, kid."

"I'm really happy, mom. I swear," Rory reassured her. "This is how I've always hoped things would work out."

"Really?"

"I'm finally gonna have a dad," Rory answered softly.

Tears filled her mother's eyes as she drew her into her embrace.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "You're finally gonna have a dad."


	21. Meet The Gilmore's

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you so much for the love you have shown this fic. I never imagined it would receive such great feedback and be enjoyed by so many people. You guys push me to keep writing. I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. School, work, and music production has had me so busy these last couple of months but, since it is now winter break, I am going to write as much as I can with the free time I have. Thank you so much for your love and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Wishing you all Happy Holidays and a Joyous New Year! :)**

 **xoxo, GilmoreBenson14**

"Hello?" Lorelai answered her flip phone while walking out of Doose's, a bag of doritos in her hand.

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow," Emily answered.

"Tomorrow is Tuesday," Lorelai replied, confusedly.

"I know."

"Rory has a midterm on Wednesday that she needs to study for, I'm not sure she'll be available."

"I wasn't asking about Rory," she replied. "I was asking about you."

"Uh, yeah. I can swing that. What's the special occasion?" Lorelai questioned.

"We're having a barbecue with some of our friends. I just thought you might want to join us."

"I'd love to," she replied. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Great! We'll see you at seven?" Emily confirmed.

"Seven it is."

"Oh and can you bring Luke with you?" Emily added.

 _Whoomp there it is!_

"Luke?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Aren't you seeing him now?" Emily asked knowingly.

"I am…," she trailed off, confused.

"Well your father and I would like to meet him. Formally."

"You've already met him, mom."

"Not in this capacity. I need to re-meet him. And so does your father."

 _I guess we're going to have to tell them we're engaged eventually._

"Alright," she said. "We will be there."

"You're not going to make sure he's available first?"

"I'm 99% sure my caveman has nothing to do."

"Well let me know if that changes," Emily replied.

"Will do. See you tomorrow, mom."

"Don't be late!" she heard her mother's voice fade away as she hung up the phone.

Releasing a drawn out sigh, she turned on her heels and headed home. Walking through the front door, she was greeted by the mouthwatering aroma of lasagna.

"Luke?" she called out.

"Kitchen," he replied.

She set down her purse and keys on the side table and walked into the kitchen. Sneaking up behind him as he stood at the stove, she laid her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up onto her toes, placing a kiss on his left cheek.

"Hey," she said, cheerfully.

"Hey."

"Cooking me dinner?" she asked, inhaling dramatically.

"Nope. There's only enough for me and Rory. I'll make you a Pop-Tart if you'd like," he smirked.

"Very funny. But Rory is cat sitting for Babette and Morey tonight."

He spun around quickly, much to her amusement.

"Is she now?" he asked.

"Mhm," she winked.

"How convenient."

"One might say so."

He smiled as he turned back around to dish out two plates of lasagna, placing a slice of garlic bread on the edge of each plate. He gestured to the table and set their dinners down, pulling out her chair and letting her take a seat before claiming his own. Halfway into their meal, she cleared her throat and looked up at him.

"I have bad news," she announced.

His head popped up quickly. "What?" he asked, concerned.

"My parents want us to have dinner with them tomorrow."

"What's so bad about that?" his brow furrowed as he brought a fork full of lasagna to his mouth.

" _My parents_ want to have dinner with _us_ ," she emphasized gesturing between the two of them.

"And?"

"And my parents want to have dinner with us," she repeated again.

"Okay. I'll have Caesar close up then."

"Why are you so okay with this?" she asked rhetorically.

After a few quiet seconds, he thought out loud. "We're getting married."

"So that's where this shiny rock came from," she mocked.

"We're getting married," he resumed, "and your parents should probably know that, and know me."

"Who says?"

"Me," he said firm.

"Okay," she said, raising her palms up in surrender. "Dinner starts at seven."

"I'll pick you up around six then."

She nodded and returned her attention to her plate. Luke did the same.

"Okay," she said as they finished their meals.

"Okay, what?"

"Rory's not home," she grinned deviously.

"I'll grab it," he answered knowingly.

He got up and walked to the closet, returning with the Scrabble box. They'd played three times before with Rory and she'd destroyed them each time with her extensive vocabulary. He laid the gameboard on the table as Lorelai loaded their plates and silverware into the dishwasher. When she returned to her the table, she looked down to see "G-E-T R-E-A-D-Y T-O L-O-S-E" spelled out.

"Oh, it's on," she said as she rolled up her sleeves and pulled out her chair.

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

The next evening, they arrived at the Gilmore house at 6:45 PM. Emily was shocked by their timing. Not only were they _on_ _time_ , but they were _early_.

 _Luke's doing,_ she assumed.

"Welcome!" she said, opening the door to allow them in.

"Good evening, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke said, handing her a bottle of wine.

"How thoughtful of you. Thank you, Luke. And, please, call me Emily." He nodded in understanding.

"Richard, they're here!" she called out in the direction of his study and the three of them heard a distant voice respond "coming!"

Emily led the couple into the living room after taking their jackets and handing them off to the maid. They took their seats next to each other on the couch and Luke's body seemed to relax. Lorelai, however, was still incredibly tense and sighed in relief when he reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Good evening, everyone," Richard said, announcing his presence.

"Hey dad."

"Mr. Gilmore," Luke acknowledged, standing up and holding out his hand to shake.

"Luke, nice to see you. Please, call me Richard."

"As you wish," Luke replied, reclaiming his seat next to Lorelai, whose left hand was hidden by the pulled-up sleeve of her sweater as she tried to conceal her ring.

"So, what would the two of you like to drink?" Emily asked.

"Gin martini, please," Lorelai responded.

Emily nodded.. "And for you, Luke?" she asked, turning her attention to him. "I've got everything."

"Scotch on the rocks would be great, thank you."

She returned to the seating area with a tray of four drinks and distributed them to each person, herself included.

Lorelai had to free her right hand from Luke's grasp in order to grab the drink so that she wouldn't expose her engagement ring before telling her parents. After each of them had sipped and relaxed, she set her martini on the table in front of her and grabbed Luke's hand.

"So, mom and dad, I know it was you who invited us to dinner tonight but we wanted to take the opportunity to share some news with you."

"Of course," Richard said.

"Go on," Emily followed.

"Okay," she exhaled. "So Luke and I have been seeing each other for a few months now and have been friends for several years. It seems so fast in the context of the official relationship but I think this has been a long time coming and it just feels right." She turned her attention to him and he realized he was being put on the spot. He sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah," he agreed, searching for the right words. "It took us a while to get to where we are but now that we're here and together, everything seems to click between us. The saying 'better late than never' couldn't describe it any more perfectly," he explained, turning to see her smiling at him.

"So," Lorelai resumed, "after a great deal of discussion about the future and where we want this relationship to go, Luke and I have decided to get married. We're engaged," she finished, exhaling as she held out her left hand.

"That is wonderful!" Emily said as she perked up in her chair, smiling. "Congratulations!"

"Yes," Richard smiled, "congratulations to you both."

The elder Gilmore's stood from their seats in unison and approached Luke and Lorelai. The couple rose to accept hugs, handshakes, and words of best wishes from her parents.

"I guess this calls for dessert before dinner," Emily said as the four sat back down.

"Are you alright, mom?" Lorelai asked, bewildered by her mother's unusual suggestion.

"Just this once. For this special occasion," she smiled. "Annie," she called out to the maid, "would you please bring the dessert into the living room?"

Not a minute later did Annie arrive with forks, napkins, cake plates, and one big plate that held the dessert. She set it down on the table in the middle of them and Lorelai choked up when she saw it for the first time. The cake was white on white, with silver and light blue icing that spelled out "Congratulations, Luke and Lorelai!"

"How did you-?" she turned swiftly toward her mother, speechless.

"Rory wasn't the only one Luke asked permission to marry you, Lorelai," Richard spoke up.

Tears formed in her eyes as she turned to look at Luke who sat there, silently.

"You-?" she began, knowing she didn't have to say much.

"Yeah. I asked your parents too."

Adoration overcame her face as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as she trembled in amazement of him. She turned her head so that her lips were close to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered softly to him as he exchanged smiles with her parents over her shoulder.


End file.
